Ratując twe życie
by Mio23
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Saving Your life". Kiedy Hermiona zostaje złapana przez śmierciożerców Severus ratuje ją w dość nietypowy sposób... To historia przepełniona erotyzmem, pełna przygód i niespodziewanych zwrotów akcji.
1. Ratuję ci życie

Autor: lilmisblack

Tłumaczki: Angel & Kroolik

Tytuł oryginału: Saving your life

Link do oryginału : .net/s/3210262/1/Saving_your_life

**

* * *

**

**1. Ratuję ci życie**

Obudziła się czując, że jej głowa pulsuje. Bolało ją całe ciało. Próbowała się poruszyć, ale okazało się, że została przykuta do ściany. Rozejrzała się dookoła, jednak było zbyt ciemno, aby mogła zobaczyć cokolwiek. Strach sparaliżował ją, gdy przypomniała sobie, co się wydarzyło. Była zdziwiona tym, że wciąż żyje.

Po tej strasznej nocy zaledwie kilka tygodni temu, odbyły się trzy spotkania Zakonu. Pierwsze miało miejsce tuż po pogrzebie, jednak wszyscy byli nadal zbyt zszokowani, aby zrobić cokolwiek. Drugie zorganizowano w opuszczonym domu w Londynie. Wyglądał on na taki tylko z zewnątrz, gdyż tak naprawdę większość członków zamieszkało właśnie tutaj odkąd Grimmauld Place przestało być bezpieczne, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Snape jest po drugiej stronie. Znał wszystkie tajemnice Zakonu i nie musiał już być ostrożny, aby uniknąć podejrzeń. Już nie…

W czasie drugiego spotkania, które trwało zaledwie kilka godzin wyraźnie unikano tego tematu. Ci, którzy od początku nie ufali Snape'owi byli zbyt wstrząśnięci tym, co zrobił. Na szczęście mieli jeszcze innych szpiegów, jednak żaden z nich nie znajdował się tak blisko wroga jak on. Zostali poinformowani, że ktoś w ministerstwie pracuje dla Voldemorta jednak nie wiedzieli, kim on jest. Uzgodniono kwestię dokładniejszego śledztwa w tej sprawie i było to wszystko, co zdołali ustalić. Harry postanowił nie mówić nikomu ani słowa o Horkruksach. We trójkę postanowili wyruszyć do doliny Godryka już za kilka dni, aby spróbować je odnaleźć.

Trzecie i ostatnie spotkanie miało miejsce tego feralnego popołudnia, jednak nie miała szansy na nie dotrzeć. Była w drodze, gdy zauważyła go z innym czarodziejem. Obydwoje ukrywali swoje twarze próbując przejść niezauważeni wzdłuż ulicy. Słysząc jego głos nawet, gdy szeptał wystarczył, żeby wiedziała z kim ma doczynienia. To przeciąganie samogłosek było zbyt charakterystyczne, zupełnie jak u syna.

Przesłoniła swoją twarz kołnierzem płaszcza i podążyła za nimi, by ich śledzić, gdy opuścili ulicę Pokątną i weszli do mugolskiej części Londynu. Starała się pozostać w pewnej odległości, aby jej nie zauważyli. Mugole spoglądali na nich, ale nie wyglądali na specjalnie zainteresowanych. Minęło więcej niż dziesięć minut i nic się nie zmieniło. Miała nadzieję, że kierowali się w stronę swojej kwatery głównej. Zastanawiała się nad tym, jak Zakon mógłby wykorzystać tą informację. Być może będą mogli zaatakować ich z zaskoczenia lub…

Rozejrzała się wokoło czując narastający niepokój. Nie dawało jej to spokoju. Była tak zamyślona, że nie zorientowała się, iż dwójka mężczyzn, których śledziła zniknęła z jej pola widzenia. Zobaczyła, że jest zupełnie sama w środku opustoszałego parku. Coś wewnątrz niej powiedziało, że postąpiła naprawdę nierozważnie śledząc dwójkę śmierciożerców po Londynie w pojedynkę. Najgorsze jednak było to, że ani razu nie zastanowiła się, dlaczego najzwyczajniej w świecie się nie aportowali.

Zimny śmiech tuż za nią wskazał miejsce pobytu dwójki mężczyzn. Nie miała nawet chwili czasu, aby dobyć swojej różdżki. Błysk czerwonego światła i nagle wszystko stało się czarne.

Kiedy pierwsze zaklęcie uderzyło w nią, z trudem mogła złapać oddech. Poczuła, że kręci się jej w głowie w momencie, gdy postawiono ją na nogi. Zaczęli się szaleńczo śmiać. Co najmniej cztery kolejne zaklęcia pomknęły w jej stronę. Czuła, jak ciało pokrywa się kolejnymi głębokimi nacięciami. Krew była dosłownie wszędzie. Ich śmiech spotęgował się, gdy po twarzy poleciały bezgłośne łzy bólu. Zaczęła mówić sobie w duchu: _nie będę krzyczeć, nie będę ich błagać o litość._

Nagle w pokoju zapanowała martwa cisza. Śmierciożercy rozstąpili się, a jej oczom ukazała się zakapturzona postać. Jedyne, co mogła dostrzec to parę czerwonych oczu i wymierzoną w nią różdżkę. Wymamrotał coś, czego nie mogła zrozumieć i wtedy ciemność ją pochłonęła.

I tak oto znalazła się tutaj, przykuta do ściany, ale wciąż żywa. Zaczęła się szarpać by uwolnić ręce, ale okazało się to niemożliwe. Zauważyła, że rany na jej ciele zostały uleczone, lecz zamiast przynieść ulgę spowodowało to jeszcze większe przerażenie. W głowie kłębiły się myśli: _Czego od niej chcą? Czemu wciąż żyje?..._

Pokój wypełnił się światłem, gdy drzwi zostały otwarte i wkroczyła czarna postać.

- Naprawdę nie mogłaś poczekać jeszcze jednego dnia, by mnie zobaczyć?

Ten głos rozpoznałaby wszędzie, słyszała go przecież tyle razy w ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat, lecz teraz była w nim jakaś straszna nuta. Już otworzyła usta, żeby rzucić cięta ripostę, ale spojrzenie, jakie otrzymała powstrzymało ją od tego. Nie mając możliwości ruchu patrzyła jak się zbliża. Zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka cali od niej. Był tak blisko, że ich ciała prawie się stykały. Nagle objął ją w pasie, a swoją twarz zatopił w jej włosach. Czuł jak sztywnieje pod jego dotykiem i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć wyszeptał jej do ucha tak cicho, że ledwo mogła go usłyszeć.

- Nie opieraj się, oni nas obserwują.

- Co ty robisz?- zapytała drżącym głosem.

- Ratuję ci życie- odpowiedział, po czym zaczął całować jej szyję.


	2. Myśl szybko

**Rozdział 2 Myśl szybko**

Przechodził właśnie korytarzem, gdy dobiegły go pierwsze dźwięki. Wkroczył do pokoju rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem. Wiedział, że niewiele jest rzeczy, które wzbudziłyby takie podniecenie u śmierciożerców.

Stali w kręgu, patrząc w dół i śmiejąc się złowieszczo. Zbliżył się do nich i wyciągnął głowę, aby dojrzeć owe "coś". Kilka sekund zajęło mu rozpoznanie postaci znajdującej się na podłodze, umysł podpowiadał mu, że to nie może być prawda. Jego była uczennica, Hermiona Granger, przyjaciółka sławnego Harry'ego Potter'a, leżała tutaj skulona, przerażona i zagubiona. Jakże różniła się teraz od tamtej małej Wiem-To-Wszystko znanej mu z zajęć. Radował się z faktu, że ma na sobie maskę, gdyż jego twarz zdradziłaby go właśnie w tej chwili.

Nie wyglądała na ranną, ale w każdej chwili mogło się to zmienić. Musiał działać szybko.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, niezauważony przez nikogo. Wiedział, co musi zrobić, ale było to trudne i zarazem niebezpieczne.

Niemal biegł na drugi koniec dworu przez ciemne korytarze pełne obrazów znanych, czystokrwistych czarodziejów. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed zielono-czarnymi drzwiami z wizerunkiem srebrnego węża. Kilka minut, które upłynęły nim dotarł do celu były niewystarczające, żeby wymyślić jakiś dobry plan, ale sądził, że znalazł wyjście z tej okropnej sytuacji, by uratować ją z opresji i samemu pozostać "lojalnym".

Zapukał do drzwi i czekał aż się otworzą. Czarny Pan siedział sam w swoim gabinecie. Czytał książkę, która była w takim stanie, jakby miała zaraz rozpaść się na kawałki. Podniósł wzrok, a ledwo wszedł do pomieszczenia i wiedział już, że zostanie wysłuchany. Było to trudne zadanie, ale użył całej swojej siły perswazji i zdołał przekonać swego Mistrza, aby powstrzymał innych przed skrzywdzeniem dziewczyny. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż uda mu się wszystko wyjaśnić. Wiedział, że ufa mu wystarczająco, żeby na to przystać zanim otrzyma pełen raport zaistniałej sytuacji. Nie chciał jednak kusić losu.

Całą drogę powrotną do pokoju przebyli w milczeniu. Severus pozostawał kilka kroków za swym Panem żywiąc głęboką nadzieję, że dziewczyna jeszcze żyje. Jednocześnie jego umysł po raz kolejny analizował każdy kolejny krok planu.

Głosy były słyszalne na długo przedtem, nim dotarli we właściwe miejsce. Na szczęście, przynajmniej w takich przypadkach śmierciożercy lubili "bawić się" ze swoją ofiarą. Przeciągali męczarnie najdłużej, jak się dało.

Nagle wszyscy umilkli, gdy spostrzegli swego Pana wchodzącego do pokoju. Bijąc jak najgłębsze pokłony rozstąpili się na boki dając mu możliwość dotarcia do leżącej dziewczyny. Spojrzała na nowoprzybyłego z mieszaniną strachu i ulgi. Gołym okiem można było dostrzec jej cierpienie i skąpane we krwi ciało. Bez ani jednego słowa wymierzył w nią swą różdżkę. Otwarła szeroko oczy i w następnej sekundzie straciła przytomność.

- Opatrzcie jej rany i zabierzcie do czarnego pokoju. - tylko tyle usłyszeli od swojego Pana, nim opuścił pomieszczenie i skierował swe kroki do gabinetu, tuż za nim wyszedł Snape.

Voldemort usiadł w tym samym krześle, co poprzednio z tą różnicą, że teraz jego wzrok był skierowany na niego. Poczuł próbę wdarcia się do swego umysłu, natychmiast, więc postanowił przystąpić do wyjaśnień.

- Kilka miesięcy temu zdałem sobie sprawę, że jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem i Dumbledore zginie, owe morderstwo przypadnie w udziale mnie**.** Członkowie Zakonu zorientują się, że tak naprawdę nie szpiegowałem dla nich, tylko oni byli moim celem, przez cały czas pozostawałem wiernym śmierciożercą. Nadal uważałem, że użytecznie byłoby mieć szpiega w ich szeregach, nawet po śmierci Dumbledore'a. Przystąpienie kogokolwiek z nas do ich grupy byłoby niezwykle trudne i zajęłoby zbyt dużo czasu. Musiałby być to ktoś, komu już ufają. Analizowałem wszelkie możliwe wyjścia i wybrałem jedyne możliwe rozwiązanie - osobę najsłabszą w ich grupie. Widzę, że podjąłem właściwą decyzję. 

- Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko, mól książkowy, ta która zna życie głównie z książek, które czyta całymi tonami, okazała się łatwym celem. Bez problemu dało się nią manipulować. Choć jej umysł był czujny, to jednak górę brały emocje, jak u większości dziewcząt w tym wieku. Najłatwiejszą drogą do pozyskania sobie jej zaufania okazało się uwiedzenie. Zastosowanie jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia nie przyniosłoby pożądanego efektu. Jeżeli tylko udałoby mi się przekonać ją do prawdziwości moich uczuć byłaby moja, zrobiłaby wszystko, czego bym zażądał. Rozbawiło mnie to, jakim była łatwym celem, jak łatwo można nią manipulować. Wystarczyło tylko zajrzeć w głąb jej umysłu, powiedzieć to, co chciała usłyszeć i już była na każde me skinienie. Oczywiście dopilnowałem, aby pozostało to sekretem, w przeciwnym razie byłaby dla nas zupełnie bezużyteczna.

- I tak oto nastała ta noc, gdy zabiłem tego starego głupca. Mój Panie, nawet wtedy ona wierzyła w moją niewinność. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, co się stało parę dni później. Zapewniałem ją, że jestem wierny Zakonowi, a to, czego była świadkiem zostało z góry zaplanowane przez Dumbledore'a. Wyjaśniłem jej, że nie mogę jeszcze wyjawić reszcie Zakonu, dlaczego to uczyniłem i musi mi do tego czasu pomóc. Mówiła mi o wszystkim, co dzieje się na spotkaniach. Była taka szczęśliwa wiedząc, że potrzebuję jej pomocy. Spotkaliśmy się parę razy, niestety nie mogła mi przekazać żadnych użytecznych informacji. Wszyscy byli nadal zbyt zszokowani tym, co się stało i niewiele udało im się ustalić.

- Gdy przez te wszystkie lata współpracowałem z nimi zawsze podejrzewałem, że dla Zakonu pracuje jeszcze jeden szpieg i znajduje się wśród nas, śmierciożerców. Niestety nigdy nie odkryłem, kim on jest i dlatego nie mówiłem o tym wcześniej. Obawiałem się, że szpieg może zorientować się, że został zdemaskowany, a to mogłoby się zakończyć utratą mojego tajnego informatora.

- Wygląda na to, że hormony wzięły dzisiaj górę nad rozumem dziewczyny i postanowiła mnie odnaleźć. Dlatego proszę cię Panie o to, byś zostawił ją przy życiu. Może być dla nas niezwykle użyteczna i całkiem możliwe, iż za jakiś czas odzyskam dzięki niej swoją pozycję w Zakonie. Panie, jeżeli uważasz, podjęte przeze mnie decyzje za błędne przyjmę każdą karę, jaką uznasz za odpowiednią. Lecz jeśli myślisz podobnie jak ja, to powinniśmy ją wykorzystać. Panna Granger może dla nas zdobywać informacje. Muszę jednak prosić o to, byś rozkazał innym trzymać się od niej z daleka i pozwolił mi być jedynym, który może z nią rozmawiać, w innym razie może przestać mi ufać.

Oczekiwanie na odpowiedź było tak długie, że zaczął się zastanawiać czy jego Pan nie obmyśla sobie w tej chwili, jak najefektowniej potorturować ich oboje, by potem zabić. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, nakazał mu dalej trzymać się owego planu. Stwierdził, że to pomysł godny najwierniejszego śmierciożercy, jednak znał swego Mistrza na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, iż nie do końca uwierzył w tą historię. Musiał znaleźć, więc sposób, aby go przekonać. Mógł zrobić tylko jedno.

Otworzył drzwi i ujrzał ją przykutą do ściany. Ubranie miała skąpane w krwi, ale po cięciach nie pozostał nawet ślad. Wiedział, że rozpoznała go w momencie, gdy przemówił. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy zobaczyła jego twarz. Dawał jej sygnały, by nie odezwała się słowem, dopóki do niej nie podejdzie. Byli tak blisko, że czuł jej oddech na swojej skórze i gdy zapytała go, co robi, powiedział jej prawdę - _ratuję ci życie_-

Jego ręce trzymały jej biodra, pochylił się do przodu, by móc całować szyję. Była zbyt zszokowana, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Po kilku sekundach cofnął się o krok do tyłu i szybkim ruchem różdżki oczyścił jej skórę i szaty, zakrzepła krew zniknęła. Wsunął swoją dłoń w jej bujne brązowe włosy i popchnął w kierunku ściany. Byli teraz bardzo blisko siebie, ciała stykały się ze sobą, czuł jak bardzo była zdenerwowana. Zbliżył swoją twarz do jej, niemal dotykając ustami i zajrzał głęboko w oczy. Zdziwienie nie opuszczało jej twarzy, lecz było coś jeszcze, coś co było schowane w głębi jej duszy. Zaskoczyło go to, co odkrył - zaufanie. Próbował zajrzeć głębiej do jej umysłu, lecz odparła ten atak. Musiała uczyć się oklumencji.

Z wahaniem sięgnął do jej ust. Zaledwie delikatne muśnięcie, by zobaczyć jej reakcję, dać jej czas, przyzwyczaić do tego, co miało nastąpić. Czuł jak jej ciało lekko drży pod dotykiem jego rąk, lecz nadal trwała w bezruchu.

Pierwszy pocałunek był delikatny, spoglądali na siebie nawzajem, ale wiedział, że jest to niewystarczające, więc ostrożnie rozchylił jej usta językiem i pogłębił go. Zauważył, jak zamyka powieki, po czym oddaje pocałunek. Jego ręce błądziły po ciele dziewczyny, język odkrywał wnętrze jej ust, robiąc owy akt bardziej namiętnym. Gdy wsunął ręce pod koszulkę, zamarła i otwarła oczy w niemym pytaniu. Oderwał się od tych zmysłowych ust i wyszeptał cicho do jej ucha.

-Zaufaj mi, to jedyny sposób.

Ciało zaczęło się odprężać pod jego dotykiem. Twarz miał ukrytą w zagłębieniu jej szyi. Palce zaczęły kreślić małe kółeczka, wędrowały w górę i dół jej nóg. Było to tak delikatne, że niemal łaskotało. Gdy dotarł do wewnętrznej części uda, odchyliła głowę do tyłu i to był znak dla niego, że jest gotowa do następnego etapu. Jego wargi ponownie wyszły na spotkanie jej słodkich ust, a palce powędrowały pod bieliznę dziewczyny. Chociaż była to tylko gra dwojga ludzi, którzy nie przepadają za sobą, to jednak ich ciała reagowały na siebie nawzajem. Mieli jeden cel, chcieli przeżyć.

Przycisnął ją mocniej do ściany, usłyszał cichy jęk. Nie był do końca pewien, kto go wydał. Nagły brzęk łańcucha zaskoczył ich. Zupełnie o nim zapomnieli. Hermiona chciała go objąć, tyle, że nie mogła poruszyć rękoma. Oderwał się od niej na chwilę.

- Myślę, że możemy zostawić je jeszcze na chwilę - rzekł z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach. "To tylko gra z mojej strony" - powiedział sam do siebie, ale nie był tak do końca o tym przekonany.

Nic na to nie odpowiedziała, po prostu przywarła swoimi ustami do jego w głębokim pocałunku. Czuła, że jego podniecenie jest równe jej. Nie mógł czekać już ani chwili dłużej. Zdjął z niej bieliznę. Zaraz po tym rozpiął swoje spodnie, uniósł jej nogi i owinął się nimi w pasie ani na chwilę nie przerywając namiętnego pocałunku.

Wszedł w nią powoli, tak aby nie sprawić jej bólu. Była taka ciasna. Musiał skupić się, aby nie stracić kontroli. Zatrzymał się w jej wnętrzu, dając czas na przyzwyczajenie się do niego. Dopiero, gdy poczuł, że jej mięsnie się rozluźniają zaczął się w niej poruszać. Przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na nią. Jej twarz była prawdziwym kalejdoskopem uczuć, zaskoczenie i podniecenie mieszały się ze sobą. Jego twarz musiała być taka sama. Spokojne tempo pod wpływem narastającego pragnienia pomału przechodziło w bardziej gwałtowne. Jęki stały się głośniejsze. Zdawało się, że owy stan trwał całe godziny. Ciało uderzało o ciało, usta złączone razem, jej wnętrze zacisnęło się wkoło jego członka w paroksyzmach nadchodzącego szczytu. Krzyk, jaki z siebie wydała został stłumiony przez jego spragnione usta. To wystarczyło, by i on osiągnął spełnienie. Wyczerpanie, jakie po tym go ogarnęło zmusiło do zatrzymania się w jej wnętrzu..

Bez ani jednego słowa, zrobił krok w tył i uwolnił jej ręce z łańcuchów. Szybkim ruchem zapiął spodnie i nie mając odwagi spojrzeć jej w oczy, złapał ją za rękę i aportował się. Znaleźli się w ciemnej uliczce blisko ulicy Pokątnej. Głośny trzask powiedział im, że nie są tu sami.

Raz jeszcze pocałował ją namiętnie, lecz tym razem trwało to zaledwie moment. Jednak na tyle długo, by mógł wsunąć jej do kieszeni skrawek pergaminu. Zaraz po tym odwrócił się do niej tyłem i aportował z powrotem do dworu.

Zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, by uczynić to "przedstawienie" jak najbardziej wiarygodnym. Miał nadzieję, że było wystarczająco dobre i przekonało jego Mistrza. Wiedział, że nie jest to ostatni raz. Teraz byli przekonani, iż rzeczywiście szpieguje dla Czarnego Pana. Będą jednak mieli ich oboje na oku.

Po raz kolejny udał się do gabinetu Czarnego Pana, wiedząc, o co zaraz zostanie zapytany. W głębi swojej duszy zastanawiał się jednak, kiedy ujrzy ją ponownie.


	3. Nic nie mów

**Rozdział 3 Nic nie mów**

Po prostu ją tutaj zostawił, na środku mugolskiej ulicy, tak słabą, że ledwo mogła się ruszać. Rozmyślała nawet o wezwaniu kogoś, by jej pomógł, lecz coś w głowie podpowiedziało jej, iż nie jest to najlepszy pomysł. Zakon nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć, a ona sama już nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Była tylko jedna możliwość, żeby wydostać się z tej ulicy. Rozejrzała się wkoło, aby mieć pewność, że w pobliżu nie ma nikogo i aportowała się przed drzwi Kwatery Głównej.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym nacisnęła klamkę i otworzyła drzwi. Miała nadzieję, iż nikt nie spostrzeże, jak chyłkiem przemierza korytarz, by dotrzeć do swojej sypialni. Starała się nie zakłócić ciszy, która ją otaczała.

Myśli miała zmącone, obrazy wydarzeń z ostatnich godzin falami krążyły po głowie, poczuła się naprawdę słabo i zakręciło się jej w głowie.

Powoli zbliżyła się do łazienki. Przy pomocy magii w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund napełniła wannę wodą, po czym zdjęła ubranie i porzuciła przy drzwiach.

Gorąca woda okryła jej ciało, relaksując i rozluźniając obolałe mięśnie, ale jednocześnie zmywając widmo złych wspomnień. Wkrótce jej głowę wypełniły obrazy tak inne od poprzednich.

Wciąż nie mogła zaakceptować, co zrobiła. _Czy było prawdą to, co jej powiedział, że ratuje jej życie? _W pewnym stopniu wierzyła mu, lecz teraz, gdy była już daleko od tamtego miejsca spoglądała na wszystko z zupełnie innej perspektywy.

_Czy on przypadkiem nie bawił się jej umysłem, próbując zmącić myśli i znaleźć sposób, by zwrócić ją przeciwko tym, których kochała?_

Przez te wszystkie lata podejrzewali Snape'a i tyle razy się mylili. Czy było coś związanego ze śmiercią Dumbledore'a o czym nie mieli pojęcia, a czego nie byliby w stanie zrozumieć?

Widziała to w jego spojrzeniu, wyglądał tak, jakby naprawdę się o nią martwił. Wydawał się taki przekonywujący, gdy mówił, że chce jej pomóc. Nadal była żywa, nieprawdaż? Uleczył jej rany. To już coś oznaczało, prawda?

Prawda jest taka, że nigdy nie patrzyła na niego w ten konkretny sposób, jak na mężczyznę, Zawsze widziała tylko nauczyciela. Mimo tego jej ciało reagowało na każde jego dotknięcie. Gdy pierwszy szok minął, poddała się jego woli bez zastanowienia i teraz czuła, jak jej serce przyśpiesza za każdym razem, gdy o nim tylko pomyśli. Poczuła się, jak mała, głupiutka dziewczynka.

Nagle usłyszała jakiś dźwięk i otworzyła oczy. Musiała przysnąć z powodu zmęczenia i natłoku myśli. Rozejrzała się. Czuła niepokój, ale chciała też odnaleźć źródło hałasu.

Dźwięk dochodził z miejsca, gdzie porzuciła swoje ubrania. Brzmiał zupełnie, jakby coś skrobało piórem po papierze. Wyszła z wanny i otuliła się ciepłym, puchatym ręcznikiem. Sięgnęła do swych szat i ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że są ciepłe w dotyku. W jednej z wewnętrznych kieszeni znalazła kawałek pergaminu. Stał się zimny w momencie, gdy tylko go dotknęła. Pojawiły się na nim słowa. Zdołała przeczytać: _„Wszystko w porządku?"_

Zawahała się. Nie wiedziała, bowiem, o co tutaj chodzi, lecz nagle ową linijkę zastąpiło następne zdanie: _„Czy coś cię boli?"_

Sięgnęła po własne pióro i napisała pod spodem: _„Profesor Snape?"_ Chociaż znała już odpowiedź, rozpoznała, bowiem jego charakter pisma.

_„Tak"_, a chwilę potem: _„Czy jesteś ranna?"_

_„Myślę, że nie."_

_„Myślę, że zasługujesz na jakieś wyjaśnienia, lecz nie mogę ci zdradzić wszystkiego. Powiem ci tyle, ile mogę…"_

Zdania pojawiały się jedne za drugimi. Były to tylko jedna, dwie linijki tekstu, lecz znikały tak szybko, że musiała skupić się, aby żadnej nie przegapić.

_„Musiałem powiedzieć Czarnemu Panu, że szpiegujesz dla niego, inaczej już byłabyś martwa. Wierzą teraz w to, iż uwiodłem cię podstępnie i pracujesz dla mnie."_

_„Jednak to było za mało, żeby przekonało go w pełni. Musiałem, więc udowodnić, że mówię prawdę. Jeślibyś uczyniła cokolwiek, by mnie wtedy powstrzymać oboje bylibyśmy martwi." _

Słowa zniknęły. Upłynęło kilka sekund, a ona nadal nie była w stanie napisać niczego w odpowiedzi.

_„Obawiam się jednak, że to nie koniec. Będą chcielibyś wykazała się i przekazywała im informacje o Zakonie. Podejrzewam, że będą mnie obserwować na każdym kroku. Musimy się ponownie spotkać, oni również tam będą. Rozumiesz powagę sytuacji?"_

_„Tak"_ odpisała, pióro drżało w jej dłoni.

Mała mapka pojawiła się w chwilę po tym, a obok niej instrukcje.

_„Aportujesz się tam za trzy dni o ósmej wieczorem. Pół mili na południe od tego miejsca znajdziesz małą chatkę. Wejdziesz do środka i zaczekasz tam na mnie."_

_„Ten pergamin ulegnie samozniszczeniu w ciągu kilku minut. Upewnij się, że pamiętasz, gdzie masz się udać i nie spóźnij się. "_

Nawet po zapamiętaniu mapy wciąż wpatrywała się w pergamin. Kilka minut później pojawił się niebieski płomień, który go strawił.

Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, jak dobrze potrafiła udawać przed własnymi przyjaciółmi, że wszystko jest w porządku. Byli zapewne zbyt zajęci, by cokolwiek zauważyć.

W ciągu dnia miała masę zajęć i było, z kim porozmawiać. Jednak nocą wspomnienia tego wszystkiego, co się stało, wracały ze zdwojoną siłą.

Pierwszej nocy zamaskowani mężczyźni otaczali ją w ciasnym kręgu, krzywdząc i śmiejąc się z niej. Obudziła się cała zlana zimnym potem, trzęsąc się, jak w febrze. Była zbyt przerażona, by zasnąć ponownie.

Wspomnienia dwóch kolejnych nocy różniły się diametralnie od siebie. Czuła jego dotyk na swojej skórze, wargi pieściły ją, a męskie ciało tak blisko niej… Po obudzeniu była jeszcze bardziej zakłopotana, niż przedtem i z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu, już się nie bała.

Trzeciego poranka, obudziło ją słońce, które świeciło za oknem. Nie mogła zasnąć ponownie, więc udała się do kuchni i czekała na innych, aż się obudzą. Gdy wszyscy byli już w komplecie i jedli śniadanie przy stole, ona wpatrywała się w swój talerz i nie mogła nic przełknąć. Była tak roztargniona, że nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

Spędziła ten dzień w bibliotece, zmuszając się do czytania, wiedząc jednak, że jest zbyt wytrącona z równowagi, by skupić się na tekście dłużej niż dwie sekundy. Było to jednak najlepsze miejsce i nikt jej nie przeszkadzał. Godziny płynęły i wkrótce niebo zaczęło ciemnieć.

Nic nie jadła przez cały dzień, nie była w stanie się do tego zmusić. Po tym, jak oznajmiła wszystkim zebranym, że jest zbyt zmęczona, by cokolwiek przełknąć, wymówiła się chęcią pójścia do łóżka, by przespać się trochę. Wstała i udała się w kierunku schodów, między czasie chwyciła płaszcz. Po rzuceniu kilku zaklęć, by upewnić się, że jej nieobecność nie zostanie spostrzeżona, wróciła na dół i po cichu opuściła dom.

Było jeszcze wcześnie, gdy deportowała się w lesie. Nie chciała czekać ani minuty dłużej, więc znalazła chatkę. Znajdowała się tam, gdzie powinna być. Weszła do środka. Było tam przeraźliwie pusto, stół i połamane krzesło, nic więcej.

Znalazła kominek i rozpaliła mały ogień. Choć i tak było przeraźliwie zimno, zrobiła to, by mieć zajęcie dla rąk. Usiadła na podłodze i zapatrzyła się w płomienie, nie myśląc o niczym.

Głośne "pop" przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości, wstała przerażona. Podeszła w kierunku okna, lecz zdołała uczynić tylko kilka kroków. Silne ręce pochwyciły ją w pasie i pociągnęły w tył.

- Nic nie mów - wyszeptał jej cicho do ucha i przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze bliżej.

Poczuła gorące wargi na swojej szyi. Jego ręce nieśpiesznie odpięły jej kilka guzików u koszuli, po czym wślizgnęły się pod nią. Zamknęła powieki i głośno zaczerpnęła powietrza. Czy jego ręce zawsze muszą być takie zimne? Ich dotyk na rozgrzanej skórze powodował, że przez jej ciało przebiegały dreszcze. Czuła, jak jego druga ręka powoli wędruje w kierunku spódnicy i bawi się paskiem. Między czasie ustami przygryzał płatek jej ucha.

Otworzyła oczy i zamarła, gdy ujrzała jakąś twarz zaglądającą do środka przez szybę w oknie. Błysk w tych oczach spowodował, że nie mogła zaczerpnąć powietrza. Musiał to wyczuć, bo zatrzymał się na chwilę i powiedział.

- Mówiłem ci przecież, że będą mnie śledzić. Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. - zakończył swoją wypowiedź, po czym kontynuował pieszczoty.

Zmusiła się, by ponownie zamknąć oczy i wkrótce jej ciało znów odpowiadało na pieszczoty, jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Oparła się o niego i jęknęła, gdy poczuła jak jego palce wślizgują się pod spódnicę w głąb jej bielizny. Wszystko inne przestało być ważne w tym momencie.

W ciągu ostatnich dni udało się jej zapomnieć o tym, co się stało. Sądziła, że to wszystko było tylko jej imaginacją, spowodowaną szokiem po tym, jak ją uwięziono i niemal zabito. Teraz jednak był tutaj, a jego dotyk, który tak dobrze znała, sprawiał jej ogromną przyjemność. Czuła się tak wspaniale. Po raz drugi w życiu, emocje wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem, a ciało poruszało się z własnej inicjatywy.

Poczuła, jak jedna ręka pieści jej piersi, podczas gdy druga dotarła do łechtaczki i zaczęła ją drażnić. Jej biodra otarły się o niego, co wywołało jęk rozkoszy. W momencie, gdy jeden z jego palców powolutku wsunął się w jej wnętrze, usłyszała, że zaczął coś mówić, jednak była zbyt ogarnięta żądzą, by móc go zrozumieć.

-Panno Granger – usłyszała - Panno Granger - W jej głowie brzmiało to jak brzęczenie. Jednak to właśnie jej imię sprawiło, że myślami wróciła na ziemię.

- Co…ohh…co? - Było to wszystko, co udało się jej odpowiedzieć. Gardło miała suche na wiór.

- Musisz mnie wysłuchać, skoncentruj się, dasz radę?

Kilka sekund zabrało jej przyswojenie tej informacji, kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi. Usta miała rozchylone, oddychała coraz ciężej z powodu ogarniającej ją rozkoszy, którą jej dawał.

- To ważne - Szepnął jej do ucha, ale palce nie przestawały się poruszać. - Jest ktoś w ministerstwie, kto przekazuje informacje Czarnemu Panu, ważne informacje. Nie wiem, jak się nazywa, ale sądzę, że jest aurorem. Widziałem go tylko raz, ma bliznę biegnącą przez pół twarzy, po lewej stronie. Ktoś z Zakonu musi go powstrzymać, ale to, kto przekazał ci tę informację musi pozostać w tajemnicy. Zrozumiałaś?

Zanurzyła ręce w jego włosach i przyciągnęła go bliżej. Jego usta znów znalazły się na jej szyi i słowo _„TAK!_", które wykrzyczała było jej odpowiedzią nie tylko na pytanie, ale i na dotyk.

Nie zmuszał jej, by błagała go o więcej. Wiedział dobrze, czego potrzebuje i dawał jej to. Nie była w stanie powstrzymać jęków, ciało drżało pod jego dotykiem, biodra poruszały się niekontrolowanie.

Nagle ręka na jej piersi zaprzestała pieszczot. Szybko objął ją w talii rękoma w momencie, gdy nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. To ochroniło ją przed upadkiem. Czuła, jak jej mięśnie napinają się, zatrzymując jego palce wewnątrz. Zaczęła krzyczeć z przyjemności.

Po chwili odzyskała władzę w ciele, oddech wracał do normy. Nadal czuła jego erekcję przy swoim udzie, zabrała rękę z jego włosów. Sunąc w dół zaczęła dotykać go w owym miejscu chcąc zwrócić mu, choć trochę przyjemności, którą otrzymała. Gdy tylko zorientował się, co chce zrobić, wciągnął głośno powietrze i odsunął się.

Odwróciła się i na jego twarzy dostrzegła zażenowanie. Wyszeptał tylko – _Muszę już iść i ty również powinnaś - _ale nadal stał w miejscu. Kilka sekund minęło w ciszy. Nagle zrobił kilka kroków w jej kierunku i złożył na jej szyi delikatny pocałunek. Powiedział tylko - _Upewnij się, że Potter nie opuści Londynu w ciągu najbliższych kilku tygodni _- po czym zniknął.

Stała w kompletnym bezruch usiłując zrozumieć to, co przed chwilą zaszło, gdy usłyszała, jak coś porusza się na zewnątrz chatki. Spojrzała w kierunku oka i znowu zobaczyła te oczy, z tym dziwnym błyskiem. Poczuła w tym momencie niepokój.

Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem przez kilka sekund, lecz strach zwyciężył i szybko aportowała się przed drzwi Kwatery Głównej, jakby goniło ją sto diabłów. Wbiegła do środka, dopiero tam poczuła się bezpieczna.

Wszystkie światła były już pogaszone, wyglądało na to, że każdy już śpi. Skierowała się stronę własnej sypialni uważając, by nie narobić zbytniego hałasu.

Położyła się do łóżka, wciąż mając na sobie ubranie. Uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy, nawet strach nie byłby w stanie zmącić jej szczęścia. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego jest taka radosna, bez względu na wszystko była teraz w „siódmym niebie".

* * *

Dziękujemy za komentarze. Żeby skomentować wystarczy przycisnąć Review this Chapter. Nie musicie być zalogowane.


	4. Na misji

**Rozdział 4 Na misji**

Co u diabła się z nim dzieje?

Już od godziny przemierzał ten pusty pokój i ciągle nie mógł się uspokoić. Przez całe swoje życie zawsze miał pod kontrolą ciało i umysł, ale teraz ta sytuacja i ta dziewczyna… było to takie inne. Zazwyczaj coś takiego w jego świecie oznaczało tylko kłopoty.

Nauczył się zawsze przemyśleć wszystkie za i przeciw nim cokolwiek zrobi. Unikał uczuć, które trudno ukryć. Musiał zawsze trzymać umysł zamknięty dla innych, a teraz stawało się to coraz trudniejsze z minuty na minutę.

Za pierwszym razem takie myśli nie zaprzątały mu głowy. Zrobił to, co było konieczne, by przeżyli obydwoje. Oczywiście czuł się wtedy dobrze, lecz nie miało to głębszego znaczenia. Tak, myślał o niej w nocy, ale to, co się wydarzyło było natury czysto fizycznej.

Była jego uczennicą, dwadzieścia lat młodszą. Była przerażona i działała tak, jak nakazał jej instynkt. Co u diabła się z nim dzieje?

Nadal nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć.

Prawdę powiedziawszy był wstrząśnięty, gdy rzeczywiście znalazł ją tam. Być może zakładał, że będzie się trzymać od niego z daleka i nie opuści bezpiecznej kwatery Zakonu. Byłoby to mądre posunięcie. W głębi duszy ucieszył się, że przyszła. Znów zapragnął poczuć jej delikatną jak aksamit skórę tuż przy swojej. Gdy ich ciała się dotykały ledwo mógł zapanować nad sobą i swoją żądzą.

Słuchanie jej jęków, możliwość czucia, jak jej ciało drży pod jego dotykiem było niesamowite i podniecające. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek przydarzyło mu się coś takiego. Z ust wyszedł mu suchy, ochrypły głos, gdy powiedział jej, co ma zrobić. Jego palce w tym czasie nie zaprzestały swojej pracy, dawały jej przyjemność jednocześnie drażniąc się z nią. Widział jak ciężko jej skoncentrować się na jego słowach.

Wtedy, gdy go dotknęła, a on odsunął się, z trudem zachował nad sobą kontrolę. Jego całe ciało pragnęło jej, tak bardzo, że aż sprawiało to ból. Wiedział, że nie jest w stanie przestać, jeśli tylko zacznie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na tego typu zachowanie.

Jedna jego połowa krzyczała, że powinien trzymać się od niej z dala, druga natomiast planowała pretekst, by znowu ją ujrzeć. Co się do licha z nim dzieje?

Spotkanie właśnie miało się zacząć, słyszał już hałasy na zewnątrz. Wziął głęboki oddech, uspokoił się i zamknął dostęp do swojego umysłu.

Zasiedli naokoło stołu, mając na sobie maski i oczekiwali przybycia swego Mistrza. Spotkanie trwało około dwóch godzin, tak by każdy mógł zabrać głos. Dyskutowali nad przyszłymi planami, omówili szczegółowo zadania, które zostały im przydzielone na poprzednim spotkaniu. Musiał wbijać sobie paznokcie w dłoń, by skoncentrować się na tym, o czym rozmawiano, mogły, bowiem paść jakieś użyteczne informacje. Po zakończonym zebraniu Czarny Pan nakazał mu udać się do jego gabinetu.

Wiedział, że musi mu coś powiedzieć i tak też uczynił.

- Dziewczyna powiedziała, że na razie planują powrót na Grimmauld Place. Zaklęcie Fidelisa nie chroni jednak już tego miejsca. Nie podjęli jeszcze decyzji, kiedy się tam przeniosą. To wszystko, co wiedziała.

Nie byłoby mądre, obmyślać więcej dopóki nie rozważy całości planu. Wymamrotał, więc jakąś wymówkę i wyszedł, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć na Spinners End.

Już przed drzwiami wyczuł ten charakterystyczny zapach warzących się eliksirów, zaklął pod nosem i wkroczył do środka. Był zmęczony, ale wiedział, że musi dodać kilka składników dziś w nocy.

Gdy po kilku godzinach w końcu położył się do łóżka, okazało się, że nie może zasnąć. Podobnie jak ubiegłej nocy i jeszcze wcześniejszej, gdy tylko przymykał powieki przed jego oczami stawał obraz dziewczyny. Wstał i poszedł usiąść na kanapie, przy kominku. Liczył na to, że ognista whisky mu pomoże.

Wkrótce jego zmysły były odurzone alkoholem, lecz to ich nie powstrzymało. Wpatrywał się w ogień, a jego głowę wypełniała dziewczyna i wielka ochota, by znowu dotknąć jej delikatnej skóry. Zaczął wyobrażać sobie, co stałoby się gdyby pozwolił jej siebie wtedy dotknąć. Mógł niemal poczuć na sobie jej ręce.

Zamknął oczy i obraz jej leżącej na podłodze pod nim wypełnił mu umysł. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego ręce powoli rozpięły szatę.

Jęknął, gdy w wyobraźni owinęła swoje nogi wokoło jego pasa. Tymczasem jego dłoń musnęła przez materiał powiększającą się wciąż erekcję.

Wsunął palce pod bieliznę, delikatnie przesuwając po całej swojej długości, wyobrażając sobie, że to jej palce i zdusił kolejny jęk. Objął go palcami i wyczuł, jak bardzo się powiększył. Powolutku zaczął poruszać ręką w górę i w dół nabierając cały czas prędkości. Przez cały czas miał przed oczami obraz Hermiony, wijącej się z rozkoszy.

Przygryzł dolną wargę, w momencie, gdy zaczął poruszać biodrami, jęcząc przy tym cicho. Nie trwało to długo. Nim odzyskał świadomość po właśnie przeżytym orgazmie, jego oczy rozwarły się w szoku.

Podniósł się i skierował do łazienki. Wskoczył pod prysznic, zimna woda powodowała dreszcze, ale też przyjemnie schłodziła jego rozpalone ciało.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zrobił zwłaszcza, że przez tyle dni się kontrolował. To tylko komplikowało wszystko. Będzie musiał skupić się jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory i trzymać myśli na uwięzi w obecności swego Pana.

I to by było na tyle. Musi znaleźć sposób, by trzymać ją z dala od tego wszystkiego, z dala on niego samego. Pomyśli nad jakimś innym sposobem przekazywania informacji, a on nigdy więcej już jej nie ujrzy. To jest najlepsze, co może zrobić.

To właśnie z taką myślą wrócił do łóżka. Udało mu się w końcu zasnąć, lecz budząc się ponownie odkrył, że ma następny wzwód.

Następna noc minęła jak ubiegłe. Obudził go ból w ramieniu, podciągnął rękaw ukazując Mroczny Znak, jarzący się na jego skórze.

W ciągu zaledwie kilku minut, był ubrany i stanął przed swoim Panem wraz z większością śmierciożerców. Mieli misję, wyjaśnił im ich mistrz.

Jeden z jego szpiegów w Ministerstwie został pojmany, potrzebował teraz kogoś na jego miejsce. Mieli wyruszyć do Londynu i włamać się do kilku wybranych domów. Po rzuceniu Imperiusa mieli pozostawić domowników gotowych na wykonywanie rozkazów.

Nie trzeba było dodawać, że jeśli cel odbije klątwę mają go zabić. Na szczęście niewielu czarodziei potrafiło tego dokonać.

Było już ciemno, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz. Podążyli wszyscy razem ubrani w swoje maski. Nie odezwali się do siebie nawet słowem. Pojedyncze POP i znaleźli się w Londynie. Rozdzielili się na trzy grupy.

Szedł wraz kilkoma innymi do domku położonego zaledwie kilka metrów dalej. Drzwi rozwarły się z głośnym hukiem, wkroczyli do środka trzymając różdżki w pogotowiu.

Czarownica i czarodziej mieszkający tam, zostali gwałtownie wytrąceni ze snu, nie mając nawet czasu na reakcję.

Krzyki zadane Cruciatusem wypełniły pokój. Dzięki zaklęciom wyciszającym nikt na zewnątrz nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Śmiał się z nimi z nieszczęśników przez kilka minut. Zasugerował, by rzucili na nich Imperiusa i oddalili się nim ktoś ich nakryje. Niechętnie przystali na tą propozycję, rzucili klątwę zostawiając ofiary nieprzytomne na podłodze i opuścili budynek, aby dołączyć do innej grupy.

Wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi. Ilekroć szli na misję zawsze tracili nad sobą kontrolę, a ten wieczór nie był wyjątkiem.

Pierwszą ofiarą był mugolski mężczyzna idący ulicą, wkrótce dołączyło do niego paru innych. Trzymali ich unoszących się nad swoimi głowami, w międzyczasie szukając wzrokiem następnych „celów", którymi mogliby się pobawić.

Nie mógł zostać tam ani minuty dłużej. Był zmęczony tym wszystkim, a zwłaszcza podszywaniem się pod kogoś, kim już nie był od lat.

Nie był dobrym człowiekiem, co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Nadal wierzył w znaczenie czarodziejskiej krwi, uważał się za lepszego od reszty ludzi, bo należał do takiej rodziny. Był podły i często pastwił się nad zwykłymi ludźmi, napawając się ich poniżeniem. Mimo to na dłuższą metę torturowanie mugoli nie cieszyło go. Nie był tacy jak oni, ale nie różnił się od nich, aż tak bardzo.

Prawdę mówiąc w ogóle nie obchodziło go, co robią tamci. Nie mógł ich powstrzymać, więc nie było potrzeby dłużej tutaj przebywać. Wziął udział w kilku ich „zabawach", by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł. Wiedział, że nawet nie zauważą jego nieobecności, zbyt dobrze się bawili.

Na początku udał się na Spinner's End, ale przypomniał sobie, że pewna książka do eliksirów została w kwaterze głównej. Była mu potrzebna do ukończenia pewnej mikstury. Westchnął z frustracji i deportował się tam.

Było to takie dziwne, owo miejsce nigdy nie wydawało się takie puste, zawsze kilka osób się tutaj kręciło. Wiedział jednak, że teraz znajduje się tutaj tylko Czarny Pan.

Udał się do biblioteki najciszej jak potrafił, praktycznie bezszelestnie, by go nie usłyszano. Nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć się mistrzowi, co tutaj robi, gdyby ten odkrył jego obecność. Nie chciał rozmawiać z nim po raz kolejny.

Pokój był ciemny i pusty. Użył swojej różdżki, by rozświetlić mrok, po czym podszedł do biurka, przy którym wcześniej pracował. Przerzucał książki w poszukiwaniu tej jednej, która była mu potrzebna, gdy przez przypadek natknął się na zwój pergaminu. Nie przypominał sobie, aby zostawiał go tutaj, gdy wychodził. Było tam napisane jego imię.

Rozwinął go na stole i zmarszczył brwi, gdy okazało się, że zwój jest pusty. Miał złe przeczucia, a już dawno temu nauczył się ufać swoim instynktom.

Po kilku sekundach dotknął go różdżką i wyszeptał kilka słów. Papier nadal był pusty. Wypróbował inne zaklęcie i dopiero za czwartym razem na pergaminie pojawiły się słowa. Szybki rzut oka wystarczył, by odpłynęły wszystkie kolory z jego twarzy, włożył zwój do kieszeni i w pośpiechu wybiegł z pokoju.

Istniał powód, dla którego musiał spalić pergamin, za pomocą którego kontaktował się z Granger. Był to niezawodny sposób komunikowania się, ale dość silny czarodziej mógł ujawnić to, co zostało na nim wcześniej napisane.

Ktoś, kto zostawił to wśród jego rzeczy miał pewność, że znajdzie go i przeczyta. Pogrywali z nim, zwodząc go. Jednak mimo wszystko miał nie wracać tutaj, aż do jutrzejszego poranka. Znalazł to wcześniej niż przypuszczano, więc może nie jest jeszcze za późno, aby cokolwiek zrobić.

Gdy tylko opuścił kwaterę główną i był z dala od bariery, aportował się do lasu kolejny raz. Widział światło padające z okna, wyciągnął różdżkę i puścił się biegiem przed siebie spodziewając się najgorszego.

Otworzył drzwi i stanął w nich, dysząc i obejmując wzrokiem scenę rozgrywająca się przed nim.

Wysoki mężczyzna, otulony czarną szatą, noszący maskę śmierciożercy stał pośrodku pokoju, obrócony do niego plecami i starał się utrzymać Granger pod kontrolą.

Jedna jego ręka spoczywała na jej szyi, przyszpilając ją do ściany, podczas gdy druga trzymała różdżkę skierowaną dokładnie na nią. Twarz miała obrzmiałą i umazana we krwi, a usta rozchyliła w walce o oddech. Nogi dyndały nad podłogą, a paznokcie zatopiła w ramieniu, które ją więziło, tworząc na nim krwawe pręgi.

- Teraz dostaniesz to, na co zasługujesz. Z nami się nie zadziera. Za pierwszym razem nie mogłem cię zabić, ale teraz nie jesteś w stanie mi uciec.

Wziął głęboki oddech, odzyskując spokój i skierował różdżkę na mężczyznę, po czym spokojnie powiedział.

- Nie powinieneś był tego robić Lucjuszu.

* * *

Zapraszam was na moje blogi, tam nowe rozdziały ukazują się regularnie. Zwykle nie mam czasu tutaj tego wrzucać. Linki w profilu. Przepraszam za utrudnienia.


	5. Rycerz w lsniącej zbroi

**Rozdział 5 Rycerz w lśniącej zbroi**

Przestała się szamotać, gdy tylko usłyszała jego głos. Obróciła twarz w tamtą stronę, by na niego spojrzeć. Stał w drzwiach, twarz miał opanowaną jak zawsze, ale jego różdżka była skierowana w plecy Malfoy'a.

- Severusie, jak to miło z twojej strony, że przyłączyłeś się do nas. Jednak muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie.

Nagle poczuła się znów bezpiecznie. Patrząc w jego oczy wiedziała, że nie pozwoli mu ją zabić. Jej twarz musiała zdradzać, że poczuła ulgę, ponieważ Malfoy, który nie przestawał jej obserwować roześmiał się głośno.

- Oh, moja droga, jakie to urocze… myślisz, że on przybył żeby cię uratować, nieprawdaż? Twój rycerz na białym rumaku w lśniącej zbroi. Ty naprawdę wierzysz, że on nie oszukiwał cię przez cały czas udając tą całą troską o twój los.

W końcu zdjął swoją maskę i odwrócił się w kierunku Snape'a, nie wypuszczając jej z rąk.

- Cóż Severusie, musisz być naprawdę dobrym aktorem! Wyglądałeś tak przekonująco kilka nocy temu.

- Pozwól jej odejść Lucjuszu, znasz rozkazy Czarnego Pana w tej sprawie.

Zesztywniał na sekundę, po czym odwrócił się w jej stronę i pozwolił, by jej stopy dotknęły ziemi. Różdżkę miał cały czas w nią wycelowaną. Zrobił krok bliżej, jego usta były zaledwie o kilka cali od jej ucha, kiedy wyszeptał.

- Powiedz mi coś dziewczyno. On jest jedynym, który cię oszukał, nie widzisz tego? Dlaczego jakikolwiek czarodziej, zwłaszcza taki Śmierciożerca dbałby kiedykolwiek o taką małą szlamę jak ty?

- Lucjuszu - powiedział Snape ostrzegawczo.

- Nie obawiaj się Severusie, to już nie ma znaczenia, ona nigdzie stąd nie pójdzie.

- Ty wiesz, co się stanie, jeśli ją zabijesz, prawda? Czarny Pan nakazał swoim zwolennikom trzymać się od niej z daleka. Jak myślisz, co zrobi, gdy dowie się, że sprzeciwiłeś się jego rozkazowi.

Ręka na jej szyi wzmocniła uchwyt. Twarz Lucjusza była wykrzywiona z wściekłości, kiedy spojrzał na Snape'a jeszcze raz.

- Myślisz, że nie wiem, co próbujesz zrobić? Chcesz zebrać całą chwałę dla siebie, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy zabiłeś Dumbledora, mam rację? Ona powinna być dla mojego syna, dla mojej rodziny. Nie zrobisz tego ponownie, nie pozwolę ci na to.

- Więc to o to ci chodzi. Być może powinieneś przedyskutować moje wmieszanie się w tą śmierć, ze swoją uroczą żoną. Jestem pewien, że usłyszysz kilka interesujących cię faktów.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co masz do powiedzenia. Dopilnuję jednak, żeby Czarny Pan dowiedział się, jaki jesteś naprawdę. Określa cię mianem najwierniejszego sługi, a wszystko, co robisz to tylko gra pozorów. Chcesz go przekonać, że twoje zadanie jest najważniejsze. Nie jesteś ode mnie lepszy!

- Jeśli Pan traktuje cię w taki sposób, to tylko z twojej winy, zawiodłeś go, nie odzyskałeś przepowiedni. Wylądowałeś w Azkabanie i musiał cię stamtąd wyciągać. Twój syn nie był w stanie zabić Dumbledore'a, kiedy miał do tego okazję. Jeśli nie pomógłbym mu wtedy w ucieczce, ujawniając moją rolę szpiega, to on byłby już martwy i ty to wiesz.

Prawie na siebie wrzeszczeli, kierując różdżki na siebie nawzajem. Była tym wszystkim przerażona, bała się o siebie, ale z jakiegoś powodu także o Snape'a, który narażał się dla niej, nie bacząc na słowa Malfoy'a.

W końcu ją puścił, upadła ciężko na podłogę. Zawyła z bólu kiedy poczuła swoje żebra. Obróciła się by mieć na oku obydwu mężczyzn, ujrzała zmartwione spojrzenie Snapea gdy jego oczy spotkały jej. P chwili jego wzrok powrócił na twarz Malfoya, w momencie gdy ten rzucił klątwę. Snape z łatwością uniknął ciosu, odbijając je różdżką.

- Daj spokój, Lucjuszu, stać cię na coś więcej niż to i obydwaj o tym wiemy. Powinieneś jednak rozważyć swoje działania. Pan nie będzie szczęśliwy, kiedy dowie się o twoim ataku na mnie.

Nabrała powietrza, kiedy kolejny błysk światła wypłynął z jego różdżki. Tym razem zaklęcie pchnęło Snape'a do tyłu o kilka metrów nim je odparł kontratakiem.

Usta miała szeroko otwarte, gdy obserwowała ten pojedynek. Przemieszczali się po chacie, jaskrawe promienie z ich różdżek śmigały w powietrzu, uderzały o ściany, sporadycznie dosięgając swojego celu. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie oglądała czegoś takiego.

Minuty mijały, a ona mogła zobaczyć gniew i zmęczenie na ich twarzach. Niespodziewanie rękaw Malfoy'a zajął się ogniem. Zaledwie na moment odwrócił twarz próbując go ugasić, gdy fioletowe światło wyleciało z różdżki Snape'a i pomknęło w jego kierunku.

Musiał uskoczyć w bok, by uniknąć trafienia, zaklęcie uderzyło w ścianę za nim, zaledwie o cal od jej głowy. Krzyknęła ze strachu, kiedy część ściany zawaliła się tak blisko niej, spojrzała na Snape'a, ich oczy spotkały się tylko na moment, ale to wystarczyło dla Malfoy'a, wycelował swoją różdżkę raz jeszcze i w końcu go trafił.

Widziała jak po raz kolejny jego ciało uderzyło o ścianę, różdżka wyleciała mu z dłoni. Był przykuty do ściany, ręce i nogi miał unieruchomione. Malfoy zrobił parę kroków na przód, zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy ich ciała niemal się stykały.

- Cóż wydaje mi się, że mała szlama pomogła mi bardziej niż by chciała.

- Przestań- wyszeptał Snape - albo będę musiał usunąć jej wspomnienia po tym, co zrobię z Tobą.

Słyszała głośny śmiech Malfoya zanim powiedział donośnym głosem.

- Zrobić ze mną? Oh proszę, spójrz tylko na siebie, nie możesz się ruszyć, myślisz, że co możesz mi zrobić.

- Lucjuszu, ostrzegam cię, nawet, jeśli ja niewiele mogę, ściągniesz na siebie gniew Pana, a w twojej obecnej sytuacji wiesz jak się to skończy.

Mogła spokojnie powiedzieć, że Malfoy był niezdecydowany, ale nie zaskoczyło jej, kiedy wrzasnął Crucio i nagle całe pomieszczenie wypełnił krzyk. Widziała swojego byłego nauczyciela przyszpilonego do ściany, torturowanego i jęczącego z bólu. Wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić, ale co?

Zaczęła rozglądać się naokoło. Pamiętała, że jej różdżka powinna być gdzieś w pobliżu, wzrok zatrzymał się jednak na byłym nauczycielu, który leżał kilka metrów od niej. Próbowała podnieść się, lecz jej ciało było za bardzo obolałe. Podczołgała się, więc mając nadzieję, że Malfoy tego nie spostrzeże, próbowała nie jęczeć z bólu. Wyciągnęła rękę i zacisnęła palce na różdżce. Wycelowała nią w Malfoy'a w momencie, gdy ten powiedział Avada... ona krzyknęła- Expelliarmus.

Został odrzucony na drugą stronę pokoju, rozbrojony. Spojrzała ponownie na Snape'a i wymruczała zaklęcie, które uwolniło go od ściany. Upadł na podłogę dysząc ciężko, wyciągnął rękę i przywołał swoją różdżkę, która wylądowała mu w dłoni. Powoli podniósł się z podłogi i podszedł do miejsca gdzie leżał Malfoy. Spojrzał na niego, rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie, które go ocudziło i odezwał się, pokazując, że robi to wszystko z niechęcią.

- To nie był dobry pomysł, Lucjuszu. Powiedz, co powinienem teraz zrobić?- zapytał górując nad mężczyzną i wskazując palcem Hermionę. - Co jeśli ktoś zauważy, że grzebałem w jej wspomnieniach, mogą odkryć prawdę. Ona powinna pomóc Czarnemu Panu zabić Pottera, a ty prawie wszystko zniszczyłeś z powodu swojego ego.

Minęło trochę czasu, jednak żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Malfoy wydawał się spokojniejszy, wściekłość zastąpił strach.

- Skąd wiesz, że możesz jej ufać? Może ona tylko stara się zdobyć informacje dla swoich przyjaciół- próbował zachować zimną krew mówiąc to, ale ani na chwilę nie spuszczał wzroku z różdżki przeciwnika.

- To nie jest twój interes Lucjuszu. Ja znam prawdę, podobnie Czarny Pan i to powinno ci wystarczyć. A teraz- powiedział to wykonując kolejny krok w jego kierunku - co powinienem z Tobą zrobić?

Malfoy czołgał się w tył dopóki nie natrafił plecami na ścianę. Nie powiedział ani słowa.

- Powinienem cię zabić skoro ty chciałeś zamordować mnie, a może powinienem pozwolić ci żyć i zobaczyć, co Czarny Pan zrobi, gdy usłyszy o tym. Co sądzisz Lucjuszu?

- Ja… Severusie, proszę, nie zamierzałem cię zabić, byłem wściekły, chciałem cię nastraszyć. Błagam.

- I co chciałeś zrobić potem? Co ty sobie myślałeś chcąc zabić Najwierniejszego sługę swego Pana.

- Severusie, proszę- ponownie błagał, przenosząc spojrzenie z różdżki na twarz mężczyzny.

- Wiesz co? Nie sądzę byś był wart kłopotów. Po prostu wyjdź stąd i trzymaj się z dala ode mnie. Wprost nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć, co nasz Mistrz z tobą zrobi.

Wpatrywał się w niego w zdumieniu przez kilka sekund zanim teleportował się z głośnym „POP".

Następnie Snape wrócił do miejsca gdzie leżała, uklęknął i wyszeptał.

- Możesz otworzyć oczy, już go tutaj nie ma- Wyciągnął ręce, by pomóc jej się podnieść, ale przestał, kiedy jęknęła i cofnął się.

- Możesz chodzić?- zapytał zaciekawiony, w odpowiedzi otrzymał przeczący ruch głową.

- Musimy stąd odejść, chwyć się moich ramion i trzymaj mocno.

Zrobiła tak jak jej powiedział i w następnej sekundzie teleportowali się do ciemnego pokoju. Stał tam trzymając ją w ramionach, zapalił kilka świec i ruszył przed siebie korytarzem.

- Jesteśmy w moim domu- powiedział - ale nie możemy zostać tu długo. To byłoby dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne. Muszę zabrać tylko kilka eliksirów, a potem opuścimy to miejsce.

Weszli do miejsca, które wydawało się być małym laboratorium. Skierował swoje kroki ku ścianie na końcu pomieszczenia. Była ona wypełniona całą masą przeróżnych fiolek z eliksirami, poukładanych niezwykle starannie na półkach. Rozglądał się przez kilka sekund, wciąż trzymając dziewczynę w ramionach, następnie zabrał kilka buteleczek i schował sobie do kieszeni. Nim teleportowali się ponownie powiedział jej, by trzymała się go mocno.

Gdy ponownie otworzyła oczy ujrzała pomieszczenie, które wyglądało na małe mieszkanie. Severus zapalił światła i wniósł ją do sypialni. Kładąc ją na łóżku był niezwykle ostrożny, następnie wyszedł z pokoju bez słowa.

I właśnie w tym momencie wszystko to, co się wydarzyło wracało do niej. Zdała sobie sprawę, jak blisko śmierci znalazła się w tamtej chwili. Poczuła jak jej ciało zaczyna drżeć i nic nie mogła poradzić, gdy zaniosła się płaczem. Zakryła twarz dłońmi, czując pod palcami opuchliznę w miejscach, gdzie uderzyła ją ręka Malfoy'a. Wszystko tak bardzo bolało. Mogła przysiądź, że połamał jej żebra, gdy kopał ją raz za razem.

Musiał usłyszeć jej szloch, ponieważ ponownie wszedł do pokoju, niosąc ręczniki i jakieś eliksiry, które uprzednio zabrał. Wyglądał na zmartwionego. Usiadł obok na łóżku, delikatnie ocierając łzy z jej twarzy, szepcząc, że już jest po wszystkim i nic jej tutaj nie grozi, bo on czuwa. Próbował oczyścić jej twarz ręcznikiem, jednak dziewczyna drżała na całym ciele i obawiał się, że niechcący może ją zranić.

Włożył swoje ręce pod jej plecy i pomógł podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, nim otworzył buteleczkę z eliksirem prosząc o wypicie go. Nawet się nie zawahała i wypiła wszystko jednym haustem od razu czując, jak jej umysł i ciało się uspokaja. Kiedy przestała drżeć, podał jej drugą miksturę tłumacząc, że to na uśmierzenie bólu, chętnie wypiła także ten. Potem ułożył jej głowę na poduszce, wziął mokry ręcznik i zaczął usuwać zaschniętą krew z jej twarzy.

Nie mogła ukryć zaskoczenia tym, jak delikatny potrafi być ktoś, kto zawsze był tak złośliwy i beztroski.

Wziął swoją różdżkę i wymruczał kilka zaklęć, poczuła jak jej twarz zostaje uleczona. Dotknęła jej i zauważyła brak jakiejkolwiek opuchlizny. To samo działo się z siniakami pokrywającymi ciało. Podciągnął trochę koszulkę i spoglądał trochę dłużej na jej klatkę piersiową zanim powiedział, że trochę potrwa całkowite wyleczenie tej części ciała.

Poczuła coś zimnego na swojej skórze, wzdrygnęła się przestraszona, powiedział jej jednak, że nie ma się, czego bać. Położył ręcznik nasączony eliksirem na jej obolałych żebrach i wyszeptał kilka zaklęć. Wstając powiedział, że powinna się trochę przespać, bo muszą opuścić to miejsce wczesnym rankiem. Powieki zaczęły jej strasznie ciążyć, westchnęła i zamknęła oczy odpływając w krainę Morfeusza. Wiedziała, że nic jej nie grozi, bo on będzie nad nią czuwał.

Obudziła się w momencie, gdy promienie słoneczne dosięgły jej twarzy, zakryła oczy dłonią próbując przyzwyczaić się do światła. Rozejrzała się wokoło i znalazła go siedzącego w fotelu tuż przy drzwiach, pogrążonego w głębokim śnie.

Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu wychodzącego na jej ustach, kiedy odchrząknęła budząc go. Wydawał się być zaskoczony, rozejrzał się po pokoju, a kiedy był pewien, że wszystko w porządku, wstał i podszedł bliżej łóżka.

- Jak się czujesz?- zapytał, a ona nie była w stanie zatrzymać owego uczucia rozczarowania, gdy zauważyła ową zwykłą oziębłość goszczącą w jego głosie.

- Znacznie lepiej, dziękuję, że pytasz.

- A, co z twoimi żebrami?

- Ciągle bolą, ale tylko trochę. Co to za miejsce?- zapytała, rozglądając się dookoła z zainteresowaniem.

- Jesteśmy nadal w Londynie, ten dom jest bezpieczny.

Spojrzała na niego, zastanawiając się w głębi duszy czy on naprawdę był taki miły, jak zapamiętała go z ubiegłej nocy. Teraz wydawało się to wręcz niemożliwe. Pozostali w ciszy przez kilka chwil, nim odezwał się, jako pierwszy.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałaś się oszukać i poszłaś do tej chaty- jego głos pobrzmiewał rozdrażnieniem.

- Wysłał mi pergamin, taki sam, jaki ty dałeś mi wcześniej. Powiedział, że to ważne i musimy się spotkać. Myślałam, że on to ty - tłumaczyła, spoglądając na swoje dłonie.

- Czy powiedziałaś mu coś ważnego o tym, co mówiłem ci kilka dni temu?

- Oczywiście, że nie!- krzyknęła.

- Dobrze. Przygotuj się, musimy wyjść.

-Gdzie idziemy?

- Muszę iść zobaczyć się z Czarnym Panem. Upewnię się, że Malfoy nie zdołał przekonać go, że możesz stanowić zagrożenie i powinnaś być zlikwidowana.

Spojrzała na niego w szoku.

- Wrócisz teraz to Kwatery Głównej i powiesz wszystkim, że musisz wyjechać na kilka dni. Nie chcę, żeby cię szukali. Spakuj wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, spotkamy się przy Dziurawym Kotle. Będziemy poza miastem dwa lub trzy dni. Zostanie samą byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne, gdy mnie nie ma w pobliżu. Mogłabyś narazić swoich przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo, pójdziesz więc ze mną.


	6. Trochę prywatności

**Rozdział 6 Trochę prywatności**

Obserwował ją do momentu, gdy wreszcie zasnęła głównie dzięki eliksirom, które wypiła.

Był zszokowany tym, jak bardzo jest ranna, naprawdę. Lucjusz mógłby być prawdziwym zwierzęciem. Z tym, co przyniósł ze swojego domu, mógł uleczyć większość ran, ale szkody jej wyrządzone nie były tylko fizyczne.

Opuścił pokój, by znaleźć ręczniki i eliksiry, ale szybko powrócił, kiedy tylko do jego uszu doszło ciche chlipanie. Nadal spała, ale wyraźnie coś ją niepokoiło. Mruczała coś pod nosem i wierciła się na łóżku. Mógł przysiąc, że wymówiła jego imię.

Martwił się o nią, ciągle się martwił. Kiedy widział jej załamanie… nie mógł po prostu nadal udawać zimnego drania, jakim zazwyczaj był. Usiadł obok niej na łóżku, starając się ją uspokoić. Był miły i opiekuńczy, zupełnie jakby był kimś innym.

Nawet teraz, gdy zasnęła, siedział w fotelu i ją obserwował. Powoli przestawała się wiercić i mamrotać, lecz on nadal nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Nawet teraz, po tym wszystkim, czego doświadczyła, wyglądała tak niewinnie, gdy spała. Poprzysiągł sobie, że więcej nie dopuści, aby taka sytuacja znów miała miejsce. Musiał ją chronić, bez względu na wszystko.

Gdy nastał poranek ponownie był tym mężczyzną, którego wszyscy tak dobrze znali, żywo rozmawiający i wydający polecenia. Opuścili mieszkanie wcześnie rano. Musiał spotkać się ze swoim Mistrzem, upewnić się, że nie pójdą za nim, no i Hermiona miała wrócić do Zakonu.

Podróż się opóźniała. Wiedział, że to nienajlepszy czas na opuszczenie miasta, ale było to konieczne, a ona musi pójść z nim. W ciągu tych, co najmniej, kilku dni nie mógł zostawić jej bez ochrony, dlatego uznał, że przebywanie razem będzie bezpieczniejsze.

Aportował się ponownie do kwatery, wiedząc, że Lucjusz prawdopodobnie już tam jest. Szedł spokojnie, jak zawsze, jednak rękę miał zaciśniętą na różdżce. Był gotów na wszystko.

Idąc korytarzem słyszał krzyki mężczyzny, a dźwięk przybierał na sile, gdy zbliżał się do pokoju.

Zapukał do drzwi i czekał. Minęło kilka minut, a krzyki przez ten czas nie milkły. Kiedy drzwi w końcu się otwarły, zobaczył dwóch śmierciożerców przytrzymujących trzeciego, znajdującego się pośrodku, prawdopodobnie nieprzytomnego. Wszyscy trzej nosili maski, ale łatwo rozpoznał długie blond włosy tego pośrodku.

Zaczekał, aż wyjdą, a następnie wszedł do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jego Pan siedział jak zwykle przy kominku, ale tym razem spojrzał na niego i przemówił.

- Severusie, dobrze, że przybyłeś. Właśnie usłyszałem nieprawdopodobne nowiny od Lucjusza.

- Naprawdę, mój Panie? - zapytał, czuł się zdenerwowany, ale zachował spokój, jak zawsze zresztą.

- O tak. Zdawał się wierzyć, iż pewna młoda czarownica próbuje zebrać informacje manipulując tobą. Zapewnił mnie, że zaatakowałeś go chroniąc ją zeszłej nocy, gdy tylko to odkrył.

- Jeśli mogę, Panie, prawda jest taka, że miał ją już zabić, kiedy ich odnalazłem. Wiedział, jakie są rozkazy odnośnie tej dziewczyny, ale zignorował je, więc musiałem podjąć odpowiednie kroki i przeszkodzić mu.

- Tak, zebrałem masę informacji wykorzystując siłę perswazji, jak mogłeś zapewne zauważyć. Powiedział mi jednak, że zmodyfikowałeś jej pamięć odnośnie tych wydarzeń.

- Musiałem. Lucjusz powiedział jej wszystko o tym, jak ją wykorzystywaliśmy.

- Czy będzie z tym jakiś problem? Czy zauważą w niej jakiekolwiek zmiany?

- Oczywiście, że nie, Panie. Byłem bardzo ostrożny.

- Bardzo dobrze. Oczekuję, oczywiście, że będziesz zgłaszał wszelkie zmiany natychmiast. Nie chcę ryzykować, że ktoś może się o tym dowiedzieć. Gdyby tak się stało będziesz za to odpowiedzialny.

- Tak, Mistrzu, dziękuję. A co z Lucjuszem…?

- Nie będzie problemem. Pójdzie w góry, by kontynuować negocjacje z olbrzymami. Zdążyli zabić dwóch moich negocjatorów, których tam wysłałem.

Cisza zapanowała na sali ponownie, gdy on analizował usłyszane informacje i mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł złowrogi błysk w oczach Czarnego Pana.

Kiedy stanął obok Dziurawego Kotła, ona już tam była. Zawahał się na moment, ale podszedł do niej. _To będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie _powiedział sam do siebie i stanął u jej boku.

Nie chciał ryzykować, że zostanie usłyszany, więc gdy tylko stanął obok niej, złapał jej rękę i teleportował oboje.

Znaleźli się w lesie i choć świeciło jeszcze słońce, żaden najmniejszy promyczek nie mógł przebić grubej korony liści utworzonej przez drzewa.

Puściła jego rękę, rozglądając się wkoło, próbując zorientować się gdzie wylądowali.

- Jesteśmy w Irlandii - udzielił odpowiedzi na pytanie, które krążyło jej po głowie.

Spojrzała na niego, lecz nie powiedziała ani słowa. Poprosił więc tylko, by podążała za nim i zaczęli iść. Wiedział, że dom jest kilka kilometrów stąd, lecz musiał mieć pewność. Nikt nie może ich śledzić.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział w końcu, po prawie godzinnym marszu. Zatrzymała się w miejscu.

Podążyła za jego wzrokiem i zobaczyła mały dom. Wyglądał tak, jakby miał za moment się rozlecieć. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc zdumienie na jej twarzy. Zrobił krok do przodu, otworzył drzwi i puścił ją przodem.

Westchnęła, gdy przekroczyła próg. Widziała już magicznie powiększone pomieszczenia, ale nie była w stanie ukryć zaskoczenia.

Miejsce przypominało mały pałacyk. Jednak największe zainteresowanie wzbudziła biblioteka, którą dostrzegła w pierwszym pokoju po lewej. Zdawała się być wypełniona samymi książkami, półki ciągnęły się od podłogi, aż po sam sufit.

- Co to za miejsce? - zapytała, wciąż rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem.

- Przychodzę tutaj, gdy potrzebuję odpoczynku od Londynu i całej reszty, lub kiedy muszę ukryć się, bądź zdobyć składniki do mikstur. Właśnie dlatego jesteśmy tutaj dzisiaj. Chodź ze mną, pokażę ci twój pokój - powiedział i zaczął wspinać się po schodach.

- Sądzę, że znajdziesz wszystko, co jest ci potrzebne, w środku - rzekł, po czym otworzył drzwi do pięknej sypialni. Weszła do środka i zostawiła torbę na łóżku.

- Rozgość się. Będę na dole, przyjdź tam, gdy będziesz gotowa. Są pewne rzeczy, które musimy przedyskutować – tylko tyle powiedział, nim zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Zawrócił i wszedł do kuchni. Było już prawie południe. Wyjął swoją różdżkę, by przygotować coś do jedzenia.

Kilka minut później weszła do środka i usiadła przy stole podobnie, jak on. Zdjęła swoje szaty i teraz miała na sobie tylko mugolskie ubranie.

- Powinnaś coś zjeść - powiedział i wskazał na kanapki, które zrobił. Sięgnęła po jedną, spojrzała na niego, czekając, aż zacznie mówić.

- Jestem zaskoczony, że pozwolili ci wyjechać - powiedział, mając na myśli Zakon.

- To nie było takie proste, nie chcieli mnie puścić. Zwłaszcza, że nie powiedziałam im, dlaczego wyjeżdżam, z kim i dokąd jadę.

- Myślę, że to musiało być trudne, ale gdyby tylko poznali prawdę…

- A jaka jest prawda? Dlaczego tu jestem? - zapytała.

- Jak już mówiłem, musiałem wyjechać, by zdobyć składniki do eliksiru, który warzę, a czas ucieka. Podczas, gdy ja jestem tutaj, Voldemortowi może odwidzieć się twoja użyteczność i pomysł zachowania cię przy życiu.

Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, próbując odczytać myśli, lecz ponownie został wypchnięty.

- To nie jest zbyt miłe, takie włażenie do umysłu innych ludzi bez zaproszenia - rzekła chłodno, kończąc jeść kanapkę.

Milczeli przez kilka minut, aż w końcu zapytała.

- Czego ty tutaj szukasz?

- To rzadki kwiat, ten las jest jedynym miejscem, gdzie występuje. Można go znaleźć jedynie po zmroku. Potrzebuję do tego twojej pomocy. Nie wyjedziemy stąd, dopóki nie uzbieram takich pięciu.

- Dlaczego pomogłeś mi wczorajszej nocy? - spytała nagle.

Spojrzał na nią zmieszany.

- To była najwłaściwsza rzecz, jaką mogłem zrobić. Dlaczego ty mi pomogłaś?

- Z tego samego powodu, jak sądzę - odparła odwracając wzrok, by nie spoglądać mu w oczy.

Pokój pogrążył się ponownie w ciszy. Oboje rozglądali się na boki, zażenowani całą tą rozmową.

- Muszę iść - powiedział w końcu - Będę z powrotem przed zachodem słońca.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Tak naprawdę nie musiał nigdzie iść, ale chciał wyjść z domu, co najmniej na kilka godzin. Zdecydował się wrócić do swojego domu w Londynie, by upewnić się, że nikt tam nie wszedł i skontrolować przy okazji eliksir.

Kilka godzin później, gdy wszedł do domu, zastał ją siedzącą w bibliotece. Co najmniej tuzin książek było rozłożonych na stoliku. Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy przemówił. Nie usłyszała, jak wszedł do pokoju.

- Powinnaś być przygotowana, już pawie czas. Będziesz potrzebowała rękawiczek. Jeśli nie masz żadnych daj mi znać, a znajdę jakąś parę dla ciebie.

Wrócił do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Wziął prysznic, po czym zszedł po schodach, by poczekać na nią. Miał już ubrane rękawiczki i ciepły płaszcz wiedząc, jaki ziąb panuje na zewnątrz. Dołączyła do niego parę minut później i razem wkroczyli do lasu.

Wytłumaczył, jak można odnaleźć kwiat i po wielu godzinach poszukiwań znaleźli dwa z nich. Wyjaśnił jej także, że jutro też będą musieli wznowić poszukiwania.

Minęła prawie godzina, odkąd leżał w łóżku, nim zdecydował, że nie zaśnie. Obrazy, które zwykle go nawiedzały, były teraz nie do zniesienia. Ostrożnie zszedł po schodach, starając się nie narobić hałasu, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest to konieczne. Światło wychodzące spod drzwi biblioteki oznaczało, że nie tylko on nie może zasnąć.

Odchrząknął, gdy wszedł do pokoju. Nie chciał jej przestraszyć. Usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko.

- Przepraszam, nie mogłam spać - powiedziała.

- Nie martw się, nie ty jedna.

Kilka minut upłynęło w ciszy, nim westchnęła i odezwała się ponownie.

- Za każdym razem, jak zamykam oczy widzę jego. Malfoy'a. Tak, jakby ostatnia noc działa się od nowa.

- Nie musisz się już go obawiać, nie ma go tutaj. Jest daleko i nie wróci tak szybko, o ile w ogóle wróci.

Spojrzała na niego z szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami, a on uśmiechnął się.

- Nie mam nic do niego, jeśli cię to martwi, choć może powinienem go zabić, gdy miałem taką okazję. Wyruszył teraz na niebezpieczną misje, ale jest potężnym czarodziejem. Do tego inteligentnym, więc może uda mu się przeżyć.

Wstał, poszedł do kuchni, po czym wrócił z butelką Ognistej Whisky i dwoma szklankami.

- Chyba nie powinienem tego robić, ale pomoże ci to zasnąć - powiedział, nalał trunek do każdej szklanki i podał jej jedną.

Milczeli przez jakiś czas, pijąc i pogrążając się we własnych myślach. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od zerkania na nią od czasu do czasu. Mimo, że miała na sobie szlafrok narzucony na koszulkę nocną, mógł zobaczyć jej gołe nogi w miejscach, gdzie materiał odchylił się mimowolnie. Czuł, że jego ciało reaguje i postanowił wyjść, nim zrobi coś głupiego.

- Myślę, że powinienem wrócić do siebie i położyć się spać, robi się naprawdę późno - powiedział, po czym wstał i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju.

- Dobranoc, profesorze – usłyszał jej ciche słowa.

Następnego ranka znalazł ją w kuchni. Był zaskoczony tym, że przygotowała śniadanie.

Odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem i zaproponowała mu talerz. Sięgając po niego, musnął jej rękę palcami. Poczuł energię biegnącą przez całe jego ramię.

_- Musiała także to poczuć - _pomyślał sobie.

Spojrzała na niego i trwali zapatrzeni w siebie przez kilka sekund.Był pierwszym, który zerwał kontakt. Zimne spojrzenie zagościło znów na jego twarzy, podziękował jej, usiadł i zaczął jeść śniadanie.

Tak minął im cały dzień. Choć dom był duży, co chwilę wpadali na siebie nawzajem. Za każdym razem jego ciało reagowało w taki sam sposób. Doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa.

Nie mówili dużo. Ona była zbyt zaabsorbowana książkami, a on powstrzymywaniem się, by nie wziąć jej tu i teraz.

Tej nocy wrócili do lasu i odnaleźli resztę kwiatów. Powiedział jej, że powinna się przespać, bo z samego rana wrócą do Londynu.

- Muszę iść do mojego Mistrza, ty też się tam pojawisz - ujrzał strach na jej twarzy i próbował ją uspokoić - Będziesz tam bezpieczna, nie martw się.

Zakrył jej oczy, wziął za rękę i aportował się do kwatery. Bezpieczniej było, by nie wiedziała gdzie stacjonują, przynajmniej na razie. Zaprowadził ją do biblioteki i zdjął wierzchnie odzienie. Rozejrzała się z zaciekawieniem dookoła i zwróciła swój wzrok na niego z niemym zapytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

- Zostań tu i niczego nie dotykaj. Zamknę drzwi, więc nikt tu nie wejdzie – wyjaśnił - Wrócę za kilka minut.

W końcu wyszedł i skierował się do gabinetu Mistrza. Dom był prawie pusty. Było jeszcze wcześnie rano, ale wkrótce przybędzie wielu śmierciożerców. Musi się pospieszyć.

Wszedł do pokoju i zastał Czarnego Pana pogrążonego w lekturze. Jak zwykle zresztą, nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, gdy wszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nagle uniósł głowę zupełnie, jakby coś usłyszał.

- Sprowadziłeś tutaj tę dziewczynę - brzmiało to jednak nie jak pytanie, lecz raczej stwierdzenie faktu.

- Tak, mój Panie – odparł - Pomyślałem, że zostawienie jej samej będzie zbyt ryzykowne, a jest jeszcze kilka spraw, które koniecznie musimy przedyskutować, nim wróci do Zakonu.

- Więc dlaczego tu jesteś, Severusie?

- Zakon wróci na Grimmauld Place za pięć dni, licząc od teraz, lecz przybędą tylko na spotkanie. Jak wiesz, Panie, miejsce to nie jest już tak dobrze chronione, jak dawniej. Będzie to idealny czas, by zaatakować. Zupełnie ich tym zaskoczymy.

Analizował swoje słowa przez kilka sekund, zanim ponownie spojrzał na niego.

- Bardzo dobrze, będziesz odpowiedzialny za wszelkie przygotowania do ataku. Nie zawiedź mnie.

- Nie zrobię tego, Panie. Dziękuję.

- Powinieneś wrócić do biblioteki, nim inni ją znajdą.

Skinął głową i cicho opuścił pokój. Przyśpieszył kroku, gdy usłyszał jakieś poruszenie i głosy w oddali przed sobą.

Gdy w końcu dotarł do drzwi, zobaczył kilku śmierciożerców, którzy właśnie próbowali złamać jego zaklęcie, chcąc dostać się do biblioteki. Szybko ruszył do przodu i otworzył drzwi. Jak tylko wszedł do środka, znajdujący się za nim mężczyźni wsadzili głowy do środka chcąc zobaczyć, co się tam znajduje. Nie wydawali się zachwyceni, ale nim zdążyli wejść, chwycił ją za ramię i wyciągnął na zewnątrz.

Szli korytarzem, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia. Gdy tylko dotarli do wejścia, obejrzał się za siebie, by mieć pewność, że nie są obserwowani. Otworzył drzwi i wepchnął ją do środka czegoś, co wyglądało jak mały schowek, po czym zamknął drzwi za sobą.

Podniósł różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie, wskazując na drzwi. Pokój był mały i ledwo oświetlany przez kilka świec, ale musiał to zrobić.

Spojrzał na nią i zauważył zakłopotanie na jej twarzy.

- Musimy porozmawiać, natychmiast, a to jest najlepsze miejsce, na jakie możemy liczyć - wyszeptał.

Spojrzała na drzwi, a następnie z powrotem na niego, nie w pełni rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

- Będziemy mieć tu trochę prywatności, przynajmniej przez kilka minut. Gdyby ktoś próbował otworzyć drzwi światło zamigota, a to da nam dość czasu, by udawać... - jego głos zamarł. Niewielki dyskomfort wypłynął na jej twarz.

- Za pięć dni zaatakujemy Grimmauld Place.

Wydała stłumiony okrzyk w szoku, który ją opanował, ale mu nie przerywała.

- Czarny Pan wierzy, że Zakon będzie tam ze względu na zorganizowane spotkanie. Musisz upewnić się, czy wszyscy tam będą i zadbać o to, by byli przygotowani do obrony.

Spojrzał na nią, a ona kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem, więc kontynuował.

- Muszą sprawiać wrażenie kompletnie zaskoczonych, ale upewnij się, że będą mieli ustawione w domu osłony antyteleportacyjne. Każdy powinien mieć ze sobą świstoklik, na wypadek odniesienia poważnych ran.

- Będą chcieli wiedzieć, skąd ja o tym wiem - powiedziała drżącym głosem.

-Wymyśl coś, oni nie mogą wiedzieć, że to ja za tym stoję.

Nagle światła zamigotały i zgasły, oboje spojrzeli na drzwi w szoku.

- Ktoś nadchodzi - powiedział, złapał ją za ramię i naparł na nią, by po chwili zamknąć jej usta swoimi.

Zapomniał o całym świecie, gdy tylko poczuł, że oddaje pocałunek. W tym czasie jej ręce znalazły się na jego ramionach i przyciągnęła go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Poczuł, jak odchyliła głowę w tył, by miał lepszy dostęp do jej szyi. Całował i gryzł jej skórę w miejscach, gdzie mógł dotrzeć. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu opierając ją o ścianę. Ręce miała wplecione w jego włosy, a jego dłonie błądziły po jej ciele. Nie widział jej, ale mógł wyczuć, jak reaguje na jego dotyk.

Widział jej reakcję, gdy używał różdżki, ale teraz, skoro zgasło światło i nikt już nie próbuje otworzyć drzwi, są bezpieczni. Jednak nie miało to w tym momencie najmniejszego znaczenia. Jedyne, co sie liczyło, to potrzeba czucia jej skóry tak blisko swojej.

Powoli rozpiął jej koszulę i z powrotem dotknął jej warg swoimi. Wydała z siebie jęk, gdy przez biustonosz kreślił palcami kółeczka naokoło jej stwardniałych sutków. Odsłonił jej piersi i zaczął muskać ustami wrażliwe miejsca, drażnił językiem delikatną skórę. Wziął jeden w usta i uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy poczuł, jak wygina ciało w łuk, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej.

Powolutku przesuwał swoje usta. Dotarł do obojczyka w momencie, gdy jego ręce wślizgnęły się pod spódnicę. Powoli pieścił jej nogi, gładził je, aż dotarł do ud. Wydała z siebie jęk zawodu, gdy tylko zaprzestał i skierował się w dół. Po chwili jednak na powrót zmienił kierunek i dotarł do miejsca, gdzie wiedział, że pragnie go najbardziej.

Zacisnął palce na jej kolanach i uniósł jedną nogę w górę, umieszczając ją wokół swoich bioder, jednocześnie napierając na nią, by mogła poczuć, jak bardzo jest pobudzony. Jęknęła pod owym naciskiem, tymczasem on umieścił rękę pomiędzy ich złączonymi ciałami, delikatnie drażniąc łechtaczkę.

Poczuł jej ręce ponownie na swoich ramionach. Wbijała mu paznokcie w ubranie. Jej usta szukały jego, by po chwili lekko przygryzać jego dolną wargę. Wsunął palec do jej wnętrza i przycisnął do siebie bliżej, by ochronić ją przed upadkiem.

Jej usta były tak samo zachłanne, jak i ciało. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim poczuł, jak się napina i jęczy w momencie, gdy dotarła na granicę nadchodzącego orgazmu.

Tym razem nie odepchnął jej, nie mógł, nie chciał. Położył obie ręce na jej biodrach, złapał jej majtki z dwóch stron, pociągnął mocno, rozrywając je i pozwolił im opaść na podłogę. Ona tymczasem pisnęła zaskoczona.

Niecierpliwie rozpiął spodnie i pochwycił jej drugie kolano. Uniósł je tak, że teraz obydwie nogi miała owinięte na jego biodrach.

Nie mógł czekać ani minuty dłużej. Wbił się w jej ciało jednym mocnym pchnięciem, jednocześnie całując zachłannie. Jęczeli głośno z niecierpliwości. Potrzebował jej i mógł spokojnie powiedzieć, że i ona go pragnęła.

Poruszał się wewnątrz niej, najpierw powoli, ale wkrótce jej biodra zaczęły wychodzić naprzeciw jego każdemu pchnięciu. Nie mógł powstrzymać westchnień, gdy zwiększył tempo.

Ugryzła jego ramię, by przytłumić głośne jęki w momencie, gdy nadszedł drugi orgazm. Zacisnęła się naokoło niego w spazmie rozkoszy, a on doszedł w tym samym momencie, co ona.

Obydwoje ciężko dyszeli, całkowicie wyczerpani. Powoli zdjęła swoje nogi z jego bioder, a on objął ją w pasie i pomógł wstać. Krępująca cisza wypełniła pokój, gdy w ciemności poprawiali pomięte ubrania. Kiedy byli już gotowi, sięgnął do klamki i otworzył drzwi wychodząc na oświetlony korytarz.

Zauważył spojrzenia kilku śmierciożerców, wyraz ich twarzy wyrażał zmieszanie i rozbawienie zarazem.

- Ta pani potrzebowała trochę prywatności - powiedział gładko i wziął ją za rękę, prowadząc do drzwi wejściowych.


	7. Zaufajcie mi

**Rozdział 7 Zaufajcie mi**

Co on sobie myślał zamykając ją tutaj, w bibliotece, by pójść i porozmawiać ze swoim Mistrzem? A co jeśli ktoś wejdzie. Ostatnio miała przyjemność dwa razy stanąć twarzą w twarz ze śmierciożercami i gotowała się na bolesną śmierć.

Oczywiście za każdym razem był tam, aby ją ocalić. Czy to tylko zbieg okoliczności? Nie, co ona sobie myśli? Pomógł jej, ciągle to robi, pomaga Zakonowi, pomaga jej przyjaciołom, nawet jeśli oni o tym nie wiedzą.

Spędziła z nim prawie całe dwa dni. Kiedy powiedział jej, że wyjeżdża, a ona ma wyruszyć z nim, pomyślała "głupota". Wtedy wmówiła sobie, że może to jest okazja, by poznać go lepiej. Bóg wiedział - próbowała.

To było po prostu niemożliwe, powinna o tym wiedzieć. Po byciu tak ciepłym i opiekuńczym przez jedną noc, zmienił się z powrotem w mężczyznę, którego znała przez te wszystkie lata. A może miał za cel być wybawcą bezbronnych kobiet albo coś w tym stylu. Jak tylko była w stanie sama się o siebie zatroszczyć, z powrotem stał się zimny i obojętny.

Zmusił ją do chodzenia po lesie przez prawie godzinę. Była użądlona i pogryziona przez owady, zabłociła ubrania i potknęła się, co najmniej trzy razy. Na dodatek mogła przysiąc, że za każdym razem słyszała jego chichot. Nawet nie zaoferował, że jej pomoże. Powiedział jej za to, że nie deportował się bliżej domu ze względów bezpieczeństwa, ta wiedza nie uczyniła jej szczęśliwszą.

W środku dom był piękny, a sypialnia wyglądała na niezwykle wygodną, ale wystarczył jeden rzut okiem na bibliotekę, by wiedziała, że to tam spędzi większość czasu. To znaczy oczywiście, kiedy nie będzie zajęta staraniem się go lepiej poznać.

Pierwsza próba miała miejsce zaledwie kilka minut po przyjeździe. W kuchni nawet zaproponował jej kanapki i rozpoczął rozmowę, lecz przerwał ją, gdy zeszła na poważniejsze tory. Cholera, pozbawił ich pierwszej okazji, po prostu wstał i wyszedł.

Tej nocy poszli do lasu, szukając kwiatu, który był mu potrzebny. Powiedział jej prawdę, był rzadki i niezwykle trudny do znalezienia, więc miała pewność, że nie będzie nic podejrzewał. Po kilku godzinach poszukiwań, choć widziała kilka na swojej drodze, miała tylko jednego w ręce. Powiedział jej, że wrócą do Londynu, gdy zdobędą takich pięć, a ona potrzebowała więcej czasu.

Druga próba, a może kolejne podejście? Nie mogła spać, więc weszła do biblioteki i właśnie zgłębiała niezwykle interesującą książkę o transmutacji, gdy wszedł.

Starała się być z nim szczera, wyjawiając mu, dlaczego, nie może spać, a on próbował dodać jej otuchy mówiąc, że już nie musi obawiać się Malfoy'a, ale to było wszystko, na co było go stać tej nocy zanim udało mu się wywinąć i wyjść. Jakkolwiek zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że spogląda na nią, kiedy myślał, że nie patrzy. Poczuła rumieniec, gdy zorientowała się, że jej szlafrok rozchylił się, pozostawiając gołe nogi na widoku.

Nawet po tym jak opuścili bibliotekę i udali się do swoich pokoi, zakłopotanie nie zniknęło. Hermionę tymczasem za każdym razem, gdy zasnęła dręczyły koszmary, przez które rzucała się na łóżku.

Krótko po wschodzie słońca, poddała się, nie była w stanie odpocząć, a bezczynne leżenie nie miało sensu, więc udała się do kuchni. Lubiła gotować, nawet jeśli nie miała wielu okazji ku temu. Przygotowała duże śniadanie i zaproponowała mu je, gdy wszedł. I wtedy zdarzyło się coś niezwykłego, w momencie, gdy dotknął ją opuszkami palców, poczuła dziwne mrowienie, ale było ono takie przyjemne, on także musiał coś poczuć, bo spoglądał na nią w inny sposób.

Próba numer… cóż, kto to jeszcze liczy? Po tym uczuciu, ciekawość już jej nie opuszczała. Postanowiła wykorzystać pozostały jej czas najlepiej jak umiała. Zaczęła, więc „przypadkowo" wpadać na niego, gdy miała ku temu okazję, by sprawdzić czy poczują to jeszcze raz. I tak było, za każdym razem. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała okazji odczuwać czegoś podobnego i nie miała zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego dzieje się to właśnie teraz.

Tej nocy, oczywiście wrócili do lasu. Tym razem jednak liczby były przeciwko niej. Ubiegłej nocy znaleźli dwa kwiaty, a chodząc po nim kolejny raz, zerwała tylko jeden z wielu, które napotkała. Tego dnia nie wyciągnęła z niego dużo, ale może jeszcze popróbować, to w niczym nie zaszkodzi, pomyślała sobie. Musiała ukryć rozczarowanie, gdy po kilku godzinach szukania, wrócił do domu po znalezieniu dwóch pozostałych, które były mu potrzebne.

Głośne pukanie do drzwi biblioteki, sprowadziło ją z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Powiedział, że zablokował je magicznie, ale co jeśli ktoś zdejmie je, zanim wróci? Wyjęła swoją różdżkę, wiedząc, że i tak będzie ona mało pomocna, jeśli wejdą do środka.

Widziała drżenie drzwi i przestraszona zrobiła kilka kroków w tył. Potknęła się jednak o stół i upadła na podłogę, wiele książek spadło prosto za nią z głośnym łoskotem.

Najwyraźniej usłyszeli to, bo zaczęli krzyczeć, pytając, kto tam jest i rzucając jeszcze więcej zaklęć na drzwi, chcąc je otworzyć.

Wstała i wsparła się o ścianę naprzeciwko drzwi, kiedy zauważyła, że drzwi się otwierają, ale po raz kolejny był to Snape, przychodząc jej na ratunek w ostatniej chwili. Chwycił ją za rękę i wyciągnął z biblioteki. Inni patrzyli na nich, ale żaden nie zrobił nic, by ich zatrzymać.

W drodze powrotnej w końcu poczuła ulgę, że opuści to miejsce, ale on oczywiście miał inne plany, otworzył jakieś drzwi i wepchnął ją do środka.

Jego plany były szalone, jak ona w ogóle miała nakłonić przyjaciół do tego, by przyszli na Grimmauld Place, wiedząc o zasadzce? Co ważniejsze, w jaki sposób oni jej uwierzą, skoro nie może podać źródła informacji?

Podczas gdy słuchała, część jej myśli zaczęła płynąć w zupełnie innym kierunku. Pokój był tak mały, że prawie się dotykali, mogła poczuć jego zapach i bogowie, pachniał tak wspaniale. Znając urok, który nałożył na drzwi dostrzegła szansę, że po tych kilku dniach, kiedy przypadkowe muśnięcia wzbudzały w niej te dziwne mrowienie, dostanie coś więcej, chciała więcej i wzięła to bez wahania.

Tym razem czuła, że to było bardziej głębsze niż wcześniej, bardziej prawdziwe. Było jeszcze lepiej niż zapamiętała, ale tak jak wszystko inne, kiedyś musiało się skończyć.

Kiedy w końcu wyszli i aportowali się w pobliże ulicy Pokątnej, pośpiesznie dał jej kawałek pergaminu, takiego, jakiego używali już wcześniej i powiedział, by napisała na nim tylko wtedy, gdy będzie czegoś od niego potrzebować. Spotkają się ponownie na Grimmauld Place w przeciągu zaledwie pięciu dni.

W chwili, kiedy otworzyła drzwi kwatery głównej i weszła do środka, została pochwycona, przez co najmniej trzy pary rąk, obejmujące ją.

- Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz?

- Musiałaś nas tak zostawiać, wiesz jak się martwiliśmy.

- Prawie trzy dni i ani jednej sowy!

- Proszę, nie mogę oddychać - powiedziała w końcu, a oni cofnęli się krok do tyłu, aby zrobić jej trochę więcej miejsca, milczeli, ale troska nadal była wyraźnie widoczna na ich twarzach.

- Mam coś ważnego do powiedzenia, czy wszyscy są tutaj? - spytała rozglądając się dookoła.

- Większość członków. Hermiono, o co chodzi? - zapytał Harry, patrząc na nią z niepokojem.

- Powiem, jak wszyscy się zbiorą - obiecała i weszła do kuchni.

Prawda była taka, że nie miała pojęcia jak im powie to, co musi, jak wyjaśni, skąd pochodzą te informacje, nie było zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie, będzie po prostu improwizować.

Wszyscy siedzieli przy kuchennym stole, spoglądając na nią, co powodowało, że denerwowała się jeszcze bardziej.

- Możemy mieć szansę na unieszkodliwienie wielu śmierciożerców, ale nie mamy na to zbyt wiele czasu - powiedziała, nie owijając niczego w bawełnę. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła, że nadal wielu patrzy na nią uważnie, nikt jej nie przerywał.

- Oni myślą, że wracamy do naszych starych kwater, ustalają plan ataku, ale teraz wiemy o tym i będziemy gotowi na ich przybycie, możemy zwabić ich w pułapkę.

- Jak się o tym dowiedziałaś? - zapytał Harry, ale było jasne, że każdy miał na myśli dokładnie to samo pytanie.

- To nie ma znaczenia, musicie mi zaufać. W końcu nie myliłam się, co do tego Aurora, który przekazywał informacje, prawda?

W pokoju zapadła cisza, ponieważ wszyscy przetrawiali dopiero, co usłyszane wiadomości.

- Prosisz o zbyt wiele, skoro mówisz, że mamy iść do domu i czekać tam na śmierciożerców, Nie łatwo będzie ich zaskoczyć – powiedział ktoś, ale nie była pewna, kto to zrobił.

- Wiem, ale możemy to zrobić. Musimy tylko być ostrożni. To może być dla nas najlepsza szansa, by osłabić wroga.

Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, wciąż nie mówiąc ani słowa, niektórzy skinęli jednak głowami na znak zgody.

- Mamy pięć dni na przygotowania – powiedziała - Musimy zacząć już teraz.

Kilka sekund minęło, zanim Lupin wstał i powiedział - Zatem powinienem powiadomić resztę Zakonu i zorganizować spotkanie na dzisiejszy wieczór.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała. Z ulgą przyjęła ich reakcję na nowości, po czym wstała, chwyciła torbę i udała się do swojej sypialni.

Ledwo zostawiła torbę na łóżku i poszła w kierunku łazienki, kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Harry i Ron weszli do środka, gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, usiedli na łóżku i popatrzyli na nią.

- O co chodzi? - zapytała zbyt zmęczona, by być uprzejmą.

- No cóż, chodzi o to, że chcielibyśmy wiedzieć.

- Tak, zachowujesz się dziwnie i to już od pewnego czasu. O co chodzi?

- To nic złego, chłopcy, ja po prostu mam zbyt wiele rzeczy na głowie od pewnego czasu.

- Proszę cię Hermiono. Po pierwsze, właśnie wtedy, gdy mieliśmy zamiar wyruszyć do Doliny Godryka, poprosiłaś nas byśmy zostali, nie dając żadnego wyjaśnienia, ale my wciąż na nie czekamy. Następnie powiedziałaś nam o Aurorze pracującym dla Voldemorta, okazało się, że miałaś rację, ale w tym przypadku także nie wyjaśniłaś, jak się o tym dowiedziałaś, a teraz to… - powiedział Harry. Ton jego głosu sprawiał ból.

- Wiem o tym i jest mi naprawdę przykro, ale po prostu jest tak, że nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej.

- Ale to nie wszystko - wtrącił Ron - Unikasz nas od kilku dni, prawie z nikim tutaj nie rozmawiasz, a większość czasu spędzasz siedząc w bibliotece lub sypialni. Możesz nam zaufać, wiesz o tym? Martwimy się o ciebie.

- Obiecuję wam, że powiem wszystko, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment. Będziecie pierwszymi, którzy się o tym dowiedzą, ale w tej chwili nie mogę. Przykro mi, ale znacie mnie na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że mówię poważnie.

Harry otworzył usta, chcąc zripostować, wyglądał na zirytowanego, ale Ron odezwał się pierwszy.

- W porządku.

Oboje patrzyli na niego zdziwieni, ale on po prostu ciągnął dalej.

- To jest Hermiona, Harry. Jeśli mówi, że nie może nam powiedzieć nic więcej, to ja jej wierzę i ty też powinieneś. Dowiemy się o wszystkim, kiedy będzie gotowa, by nam o tym opowiedzieć.

- Dziękuję, Ron - mruknęła z wdzięcznością wymalowaną na twarzy.

Kilka miesięcy temu, wydawało się, że coś zaczyna iskrzyć pomiędzy nią, a Ronem, ale potem gdy Dumbledore umarł, wszystko się zmieniło i postanowili utrzymywać relacje takimi jakimi były, przynajmniej na razie. Było tyle ważniejszych rzeczy do zrobienia. Nigdy nie rozmawiali na ten temat, to była taka ich jakby niepisana umowa. Mimo to, nie mogła nie zauważyć, że jego zachowanie w stosunku do niej uległo zmianie… Co prawda nie kłócili się znowu tak wiele razy, ale okazało się, że właśnie w tej chwili zrobił coś czego się po nim nie spodziewała, okazał się być miły i pojętny.

- Masz rację, powinniśmy wrócić na dół, wszystko musi być gotowe na spotkanie. Powinnaś odpocząć Hermiono, wyglądasz na zmęczoną.

- Jestem. Do zobaczenia później - powiedziała, gdy wychodzili już z pokoju.


	8. Atak

**Rozdział 8 Atak**

Nie skontaktowała się z nim od pięciu dni. Od tego pamiętnego poranka, kiedy zabrał ją i przedstawił jej swoje plany.

Wciąż nie wiedział, co go napadło, by zachować się w taki sposób, a jeszcze bardziej zdumiała go jej reakcja. W końcu to ona była tą, która wykonała pierwszy krok, nawet jeśli starała się to ukryć.

Czy było coś więcej, ale co? Czasem myślał, że może miała mylne wrażenie odnośnie całej tej sytuacji, odnośnie ich. Stres i ciągłe niebezpieczeństwo mogło to uczynić z każdym. Możliwe, że ubzdurała sobie, że czuje do niego teraz coś innego. Prawdę mówiąc już zaczynał się w tym wszystkim gubić. Wrócił do swojej pracy, zwyczajnej i prostej, ale po tym, o czym myślał przez ostatnie dni...

- Nie - powiedział sobie, po prostu nie może się w nic zaangażować, nie z nią, ani z nikim innym. Jego praca jest zbyt ważna. Zna ją od lat i dba o nią, może tylko trochę. Robił nawet więcej, ale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

Taka jest prawda, nie ma nic ponad to.

Wciąż nie było żadnych wiadomości i nawet powtarzanie sobie, że prawdopodobnie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem nie uspokajało go. Część jego chciała, by użyła pergaminu, który jej dał.

Wszystko było już gotowe, jeszcze tylko kilka godzin do zapadnięcia zmroku i będą w drodze.

Większość ostatnich dni spędził w Kwaterze Głównej, analizując po raz ostatni wszystkie szczegóły planu. Ponownie. Studiował każdy kolejny krok, by być gotowym na wszystko, co może się wydarzyć, niezależnie od tego czy wygrają czy też przegrają. Wiedział, że ma sporo do przemyślenia, a ryzykował tak czy inaczej.

Wybrał śmierciożerców, którzy mieli z nim iść. Większość z nich była już w kwaterze, rozmawiając z podekscytowaniem przed nadchodzącą walką.

Nie łatwo jest udawać, że robi się dla swojego Pana wszystko najlepiej jak się tylko da, najlepszy zespół, najlepszy plan, podczas gdy w tym samym czasie musisz być pewien, że będzie wystarczająco wiele rys pozwalających Zakonowi pojmać większość z nich.

Zdecydował się zabrać dwudziestu mężczyzn, ale nie wybrał tych najsilniejszych. Im więcej z nich wydostanie się z Grimmauld Place, tym trudniej będzie wytłumaczyć się z przyczyn klęski.

Godziny minęły i oto szli, ramię przy ramieniu, maszerując ubrani w swoje maski.

Główna część planu była prosta. Trzech śmierciożerców miało zostać na zewnątrz, by mieć pewność, że nikt się nie prześlizgnie. Nałożą anty-teleportacyjne osłony, jak tylko znajdą się wewnątrz. Reszta z nich bezszelestnie wejdzie do środka i zaatakuje na umówiony znak. Zapewne będą mieć przewagę liczebną, a element zaskoczenia da im czas i szansę, przynajmniej w ich mniemaniu.

Był pierwszym, który skierował się w stronę wejścia. Wszedł do środka, zostawiając otwarte drzwi dla pozostałych. Znał na tyle dobrze ten dom, że od razu ruszył w kierunku, z którego dochodziły głosy. Poczekał na resztę, aż drzwi się zamkną i będzie można nałożyć osłony. Uważając, by nikt tego nie dostrzegł wskazał różdżką na ścianę za jego plecami i rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie, by obudzić portret pani Black.

Miał tylko sekundę, by zrobić unik przed nadlatującym zaklęciem. Zrobił krok w bok i zobaczył jak upada jeden ze śmierciożerców, inni krzyczeli przekleństwa w stronę obrazu, z którego wydobywały się dzikie wrzaski.

Kilka chwil minęło nim zostali otoczeni. Cóż, przynajmniej starali się sprawiać wrażenie, jakby zostali wzięci z zaskoczenia. Powiedział do siebie. Wiedząc, co się zaraz stanie oddalił się od grupy, ale jak tylko bitwa się rozpocznie będzie musiał wziąć w niej udział.

Krążył wokoło, starając się pozostać niezauważonym. Widział ich, jak chodzili po domu. Nie było tak dużej przewagi liczebnej, jakiej się spodziewał. Zakon wysłał tylko kilku członków prawdopodobnie, dlatego by nie narażać sie na zbyt duże straty. Ale Złota Trójca była obecna, oczywiście.

Widział Pottera walczącego z jednym ze śmierciożerców na korytarzu. Chłopak wyraźnie się poprawił, ale niewystarczająco. Dawał sobie radę z jednym z nich, ale nie zauważył mężczyzny zbliżającego się od tyłu i Snape musiał ustawić tarczę wokoło niego, w ostatnich sekundach, by klątwa lecąca w jego stronę odbiła się od bariery.

Zanim śmierciożerca mógł zobaczyć, kto go powstrzymał znowu się przemieścił, unikając po drodze kilku klątw, które posłano w jego stronę, by po chwili znowu włączyć się w pojedynek dwójki magów, ogłuszając przy tym jednego ze swoich ludzi nim ten miał szansę zabić Tonks, która przewróciła się na jednym ze swoich przyjaciół. Ta rozejrzała się zaskoczona, ale widząc, że krwawi na głowie chwyciła za rękę nieprzytomnego kolegę i używając świstoklika zniknęła.

Rozglądając się zauważył, że nie było już wielu członków zakonu, podobnie jak i większości śmierciożerców. Prawdopodobnie zabrali ich już za pomocą świstoklików, gdy byli nieprzytomni.

Klątwa, która przeleciała nad jego ramieniem zaskoczyła go, to musiał przyznać, odwrócił się i zobaczył młodego chłopca Weasley'ów celującego w niego ponownie. Odparł kolejną klątwę bez większego wysiłku, ale wiedział, że nie może się rozpraszać. Użył, więc pomniejszej klątwy, która rzuciła chłopcem o ścianę, dzięki czemu zyskał trochę czasu, by zniknąć mu z oczu nim ten stanie na nogach. Nie miał ochoty uczyć go jak posługiwać się różdżką.

Niestety zostało już tylko kilku śmierciożerców i było trudniej pozostać niezauważonym.

Hermiona walczyła od samego początku. Dosięgło ją kilka klątw, ale nie była zbyt poważnie ranna, dlatego też nie chciała korzystać ze świstoklika, by wrócić do domu. Wygrywali, mogła to spokojnie powiedzieć, mieli dużą przewagę, ale martwiła się o Snape'a. Był tam, była tego pewna, ale czy był cały? Czy nie trafiła go żadna klątwa? A może został pojmany z całą resztą?

Oszołomiła dwóch śmierciożerców. Pierwszego w momencie, gdy miał zabić Remusa, a drugiego, kiedy odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że biegnie w kierunku Ginny i miała pewność, że dziewczyna go nie widzi.

Bez chwili zastanowienia, pobiegła za nimi, unikając po drodze kilku klątw. W połowie drugiego pokoju dostrzegła Ginny. Kiedy wbiegła do środka nikogo jednak nie zastała, już miała zawrócić, by dołączyć do reszty, gdy nagle krzyknęła z przerażenia.

Śmierciożerca stał tuż za nią i mierzył w nią swoją różdżkę. Zamarła w bezruchu. Brała udział w tylu walkach i bitwach, ale teraz z jakiegoś powodu nie była w stanie nawet drgnąć, nawet jeśli wiedziała, co zaraz nastąpi.

Czuła, jakby czas się zatrzymał. Słyszała przyjaciół walczących z pozostałymi śmierciożercami, widziała zaklęcia latające po całym domu, ale wydawało się, że nikt z obecnych nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Nagle została zupełnie sama.

Wreszcie wykonał ruch. Podniósł różdżkę i nie przerywając z nią kontaktu wzrokowego wypowiedział słowa, które oznaczały dla niej tylko śmierć. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami, spoglądała na zielony promień zbliżający się w jej stronę…

...a następnie poczuła ogromna siłę, która pochwyciła ją w talii. Czuła jak jej ciało zawirowało i zaczęło spadać by ostatecznie uderzyć o twarda posadzkę.

Ale potem wydarzyło się coś innego. Zamiast nicości, która miała ją pochłonąć, poczuła, że ktoś na nią upada. Dzięki temu, że sekundę później została przez tą osobę odwrócona, błysk czerwonego światła minął ją zaledwie o cale. W następnej zobaczyła smugę zieleni mknącą w stronę śmierciożercy, który ją zaatakował, moment potem padł na podłogę.

Powoli odwróciła głowę, przyglądając się osobie spoczywającej pod nią. Nawet z maską, wiedziała od razu, z kim ma do czynienia. Te głębokie, czarne oczy spoglądające na nią z niepokojem. Nie była w stanie zrobić nic więcej, ponad wpatrywanie się w niego, nawet wtedy, gdy jego ręka złapała jej mniejszą i wsunęła się do jego przepastnej kieszeni w szacie. Obydwoje dotknęli świstoklika i zniknęli.

Ponownie otworzyła oczy, gdy wyczuła twardy grunt pod nogami i zobaczyła jak wpatruje się w nią. Puścił ją, by móc ściągnąć maskę, czuła jak nogi się pod nią uginają. Uchronił ją przed upadkiem, obejmując w pasie silnymi ramionami. Musiała się uderzyć dość mocno, wzrok miała mętny i kręciło jej się w głowie. Po prostu nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu.

Ich oddechy były jedynym źródłem dźwięku w pokoju- minuty mijały- a żadne z nich się nie poruszyło. Jedna z jej rąk spoczęła na jego piersi i to wystarczyło, by przerwać ten bezruch. Cofnął się, upewniając przedtem czy znowu nie upadnie.

Ona po prostu stała, obserwując jak wykonuje kolejny krok w tył, oddalając się jeszcze bardziej, jednak nie spuszczając z niej swojego spojrzenia, aż w końcu wyszeptał. - Powinnaś wrócić do przyjaciół.

Wciąż żadne z nich nie wykonało jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

- Dziękuję - wyszeptała, wystarczająco głośno, by mógł to usłyszeć.

Otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, lecz po chwili je zamknął. Przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Powoli odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi, zatrzymał się i oparł o framugę. Stała cicho, przyglądając mu się tylko. Trudno było jej w to uwierzyć, kiedy nagle westchnął zrezygnowany, odwrócił się i podszedł do niej. Wplótł palce w jej włosy, przyciągnął do siebie i wziął jej usta w posiadanie.

Mogła poczuć jak jego język delikatnie obrysowuje jej wargi, nim rozchylił je łagodnie, by pogłębić pocałunek. Początkowo był gwałtowny, ale wkrótce stał się wręcz subtelny. Ich języki poruszały się powoli, pieszcząc i badając jednocześnie, zdawało się, że to trwa całą wieczność. Nawet wtedy, gdy przerwali dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu przygryzł jej dolną wargę wymamrotawszy coś, co była pewna, że źle zrozumiała.

- Myślałem, że cię straciłem - wyszeptał w pocałunku. Zaskoczył tym nawet samego siebie i miał nadzieję, że ona tego nie usłyszała.

Udał się za nią w momencie, kiedy zobaczył jak ucieka. Ale nawet wtedy, gdy dotarł do niej- spychając ją z toru lotu klątwy, przez co upadł na nią, sam ledwo unikając promienia- był przerażony tym, że mógł dotrzeć tam za późno.

Zesztywniał, gdy poczuł jej palce wolno rozpinające guziki jego szaty. Opuchnięte wargi i rozczochrane włosy mówiły same za siebie. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Pragnął znów ją pocałować.

Jego ręce na powrót znalazły się na jej talii. Przerwał pocałunek, by zdjąć z niej koszulkę, tak jak i ona pozwoliła jego szacie opaść na ziemię. Ten sam los spotkał jego koszulę.

Byli ze sobą już wcześniej, jednak teraz to było inne i oboje o tym wiedzieli.

Poczuł jak jej ręce pieszczą powoli jego nagi tors i zdał sobie sprawę, że przedtem nie mieli okazji widzieć siebie nago. Jej palce błądziły po bliznach, pokrywających jego skórę. Wkrótce usta zajęły miejsce dłoni, a on był w stanie wydobywać z siebie jedynie jęki.

Po kilku sekundach, podniósł jej głowę w górę całując namiętnie. Jego dłonie zaczęły wędrówkę po jej ciele. Zdjął z niej biustonosz i powoli pieścił piersi. Usta wyznaczyły trasę w dół, wzdłuż jej szczęki i szyi, przygryzając w końcu jej obojczyk, nim dotarł do jej stwardniałych sutków. Drażnił je i pobudzał językiem. Poczuł jej ręce na swojej głowie, starające się przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Jęczała z rozkoszy.

Jego język wędrował z jednej piersi na drugą, by po chwili znowu znaleźć się na górze, liżąc płatek ucha. Ręce dotarły do jej ud, przyciskając ją do siebie jeszcze bardziej, co wyrwało zgodny jęk z ich gardeł.

Ich usta spotkały się znowu. Tym razem pocałunek był silny, pełen pasji. Dłonie nieskrępowanie sunęły po ciele partnera i wkrótce jej dżinsy, i jego spodnie, znalazły swoje miejsce na podłodze. Razem z ich bielizną i resztą ubrań.

Kiedy potrzebowali zaczerpnąć tchu, ponownie odsunęli się od siebie o krok.

Wykorzystała to, by móc przyjrzeć się jego szczupłej, ale umięśnionej sylwetce i bladej skórze, podczas gdy on badał jej krągłości swoim wzrokiem. Oboje byli mile zaskoczeni tym, co skrywały szaty.

Nie trwało to długo, pragnienie wzięło górę nad ciekowością i pocałowali się jeszcze raz. Powoli klęknął na podłodze, pociągając ją za sobą. Już po chwili leżała na dywanie z górującym nad nią mężczyzną.

Sunął w dół jej ciała, odkrywając każdy zakamarek i pozostawiając po sobie mokry ślad języka. Poświęcił ten czas na droczenie się z nią i dawanie rozkoszy jednocześnie. Kiedy dotarł w końcu do jej kobiecości i rozsunął uda, spojrzał na nią, muskając językiem pobudzoną łechtaczkę. Jęknęła, a jej plecy wygięły się w łuk i mógł zobaczyć pragnienie wypisane na jej twarzy.

- Spójrz na mnie - powiedział, głos miał przepełniony pragnieniem i w momencie, gdy ich oczy się spotkały wsunął palec w jej wnętrze. Mógł powiedzieć, że starała się nie przerywać kontaktu wzrokowego do momentu, kiedy zbliżył swoją twarz. Językiem i palcami sprawił, że zaczęła wić się z rozkoszy. Krzyknęła głośno w momencie spełnienia.

Dopiero, kiedy trochę ochłonęła, wycofał się i przestał poruszać. Zamiast tego zaczął kreślić sobie drogę powrotną, całując i przygryzając na przemian, wiedząc, że zostawia po sobie ślad.

Gdy dotarł do jej twarzy, widział jak nierówno oddycha, oczy miała mętne z podniecenia. Pocałował ją głęboko, wchodząc w nią w tym samym czasie. Poruszał się powoli. Przerwał pocałunek i patrzył głęboko w jej oczy, ale wkrótce owinęła nogi wokół jego talii, wpuszczając go głębiej, prosząc o więcej.

Czuł jak jej paznokcie wbijają się w jego ramiona, kiedy zmienił rytm, wchodząc szybciej, głębiej, mocniej, prosiła go o to. Jego ręka znalazła się między nimi, drażniąc łechtaczkę i doprowadzając ją na krawędź raz jeszcze. Jej mięśnie zaciskały się wokół niego doprowadzając go do szaleństwa, ale to jej krzyk, jego imię po raz pierwszy opuszczające jej usta, kiedy wiła się pod nim, doprowadziły go na szczyt.

Była tak zmęczona, że nie mogła się ruszyć. To było tak wspaniałe, o wiele lepsze niż wcześniej. Powieki miała tak ciężkie, że problemem stawało się utrzymanie ich otwartych, ale po prostu kochała na niego patrzeć. Leżącego obok niej i wyglądającego na tak samo zmęczonego jak ona. Westchnęła głośno, kiedy on nagle usiadł i wyprostował się. Spojrzał na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, a potem skoczył na równe nogi, ubierając się w pośpiechu.

- Ubieraj się. Musisz opuścić to miejsce - powiedział pospiesznie, ale ona była zbyt zszokowana, by się poruszyć.

Był prawie ubrany, kiedy zauważył, że ona wciąż jest na dywanie.

- Pospiesz się, na co jeszcze czekasz? Nie możesz tutaj zostać. Użyj swojego świstoklika, musisz iść.

W końcu wstała, ale zamiast zrobić, co powiedział, po prostu patrzyła na niego dopóki nie skończył się ubierać.

Zatrzymał się, gdy zaczął zapinać płaszcz i spojrzał na nią ponownie. Nie wyglądał na złego, lecz zmartwionego. Wziął głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić i zbliżył się, ale nim do niej dotarł skrzywił się z bólu. Przyłożył dłoń do miejsca, gdzie wiedziała, że znajduje się Mroczny Znak.

- Musisz iść. Nie jesteś tutaj bezpieczna - powiedział cicho nim się aportował.


End file.
